Neo Prisma Crimson
by KawaiiJoltic
Summary: Welcome to Neo Prisma City, where Pokemon live their daily lives in relative peace. Join Vulpix and her friends as they and their friends uncover a secret that may break that fragile peace and change the fate of their home forever whilst making a decision that could destroy or mend everything! OC submissions are now closed! Thank you all so much for your ideas!
1. Chapter 1- Vulpix

**_AN- Ok, you know the drill. I don't own Pokémon. Or Corn Nuts. Or the name Rainbow Resort, for that matter. That name comes from a Kirby's Adventure level/ Kirby fan site. Please enjoy this fanfic! -KawaiiJoltic_**

* * *

Neo Prisma Chapter 1/Prologue

_Stop me if you've heard this one before, 'kay? Once there were five maidens. The maiden of metal, the maiden of wood, the maiden of earth, the maiden of water, and the maiden of fire. These five maidens were the best of friends and were completely pure and strongly believed in justice. Not to mention they had incredible powers over their respective elements. This made them huge targets for evildoers, as their immense powers could easily foil any plan of theirs. _

_One day said evildoers, whom ruled the land at that time, found them and bound them with ropes, a smidgeon on the tight side, kidnapped them, and placed them each in their own highly secure tower. Said towers were scattered across the land and guarded by a highly powerful beast, among other things. The evildoers were positive the maidens could never escape._

_However, they were wrong, as evildoers so often are. The maiden of earth escaped and, after much struggle, managed to free the other four maidens. The five, along with the many denizens of the kingdom, then went to defeat the leader of the evildoers to free the land of their evilness and tyranny. After a horribly epic battle in which much blood was shed and many lives were lost, the five maidens emerged victorious. _

_As a thank you for saving the kingdom, the five maidens were named rulers of the land, each given a domain. The maiden of metal ruled the towns, the maiden of wood ruled the forests and fields, the maiden of water ruled the seas and waterways, and the maiden of fire ruled the mountains. As for the maiden of earth, it was decided unanimously that she was the bravest and greatest of the five since she saved them all, so she became the leader of the land and presided over a huge castle in the heart of the land. The country was named Rainbow Resort, after the multi-colored mist that often settled over the land in the mornings. The descendants of the maidens still rule the land to this day…_

"That's a nice story, Latias-sama. I seriously doubt it's even kind of true, though." I commented once my guide finished her story.

Latias turned her head towards me and rolled her eyes. "Ok, first of all, don't call me 'Latias-sama'. Ever. I know I'm a Legendary, but -san or -chan will work just fine. Second of all, I agree this story sounds like a load of Corn Nuts, but I've heard otherwise. Queen Mew swears she's descended from the Maiden of Earth in the legend and that her reasoning behind not letting humans live here is that the evildoers from the legend were all human. Then again, she also swears that Driftloon take children to their doom when ever they hold on to them. NOT true! I have personally asked a Driftloon if that was true myself, and she burst into tears saying that she'd 'never do something so awful'." She then looked concerned and asked "Don't tell her I said that, 'kay?". I nodded swiftly, prompting her to quickly respond "Thanks. If she knew I had been saying things like that she'd have my head!"

"Wait, shouldn't you be watching where you're flying?" I asked, concerned. Considering I was on her back, with her flying me to my new home of Rainbow Resort from my old place, this was a legit concern to have.

This prompted her to burst out laughing vigorously. "Oh, please!" She managed to get out through her hysteria. "I could fly this course in my sleep!". After my suggestion, though, I did notice she kept her eyes on the road and swerved a bit more to the left.

After quite a while, the started her decent from the clouds. Since we were insanely high up, breaking through the clouds took us quite a while. Once this task was finally complete, I caught my first glimpse of the stunning city I would from that point on call home. It was filled with breathtakingly tall buildings, had a glimmering river running beside it, and was absolutely huge!

Latias touched down at the edge of the city, setting my suitcases down next to where I had climbed off. After being in the air for hours on end, it was refreshing to have my paws touching solid ground. I looked around myself a bit more. The huge towers looked even bigger from here, and the city was teeming with Pokémon of every species imaginable. Latias caught the look of wonder on my face, smiled, and exclaimed "Welcome to Neo Prisma City, Vulpix-san!" with a laugh.

* * *

_**AN- I really really hope you enjoyed this! Sorry it's so short, but there are more, longer, more interesting chapters ahead. Also, dear reader, I have a request for you. If you have an OC you'd like to see in this story as a denizen of the country of Rainbow Resort, please submit it in the reviews and I'll try to use it. It has to be a Pokémon, though, but feel free to submit as many as you'd like as I need a lot. It might be a while before I use it, though. This is the format I'd like it in.**_

_**Name-**_

_**Species-**_

_**Gender-**_

_**Age-**_

_**Birthday-**_

_**Backstory-**_

_**Personality-**_

_**Anything else you'd like me to know-**_

_**Here's an example for our protagonist, Vulpix.**_

_**Name- Vulpix Heathers**_

_**Species- Vulpix**_

_**Gender- Female**_

_**Age- 13**_

_**Birthday- January 18th**_

_**Backstory- She was raised in a small northern village with her four younger brothers. Her parents are very kind, but were a bit pressed for money, so she moved to Neo Prisma City to earn money to send home when she got old enough. She was always a little too busy with her brothers for a personal life, so she hopes she can get some friends in the city, as well.**_

_**Personality- Bright and cheerful, but relatively sarcastic.**_

_**Anything else- She's a total Entomophobe, meaning she's really scared of bugs. She also is obsessed with ramen.**_

_**Ok, now that all that exposition is out of the way, I really would appreciate regular reviews and constructive criticism as well. Thank you for reading all of that! -KawaiiJoltic**_


	2. Chapter 2- Vulpix

_**AN- Ok, you know the drill. I don't own Pokémon, Luna Lovegood, or Ramen. I do own this story, though. And the all ideas for the characters, with the exception of the fan-submited OCs. Or the ones from other franchises, which I might add eventually. Please enjoy!-KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Prisma Chapter 2

I glanced once more at the map Latias had given me. My apartment was on the corner of Sakura and Ness, but this map wasn't helping me much with finding these streets. I was getting really frustrated, so I decided to ask a random person for directions.

"Um, hi. I'm like, new here and I have no clue where I'm going, so could you lead me to the corner of Sakura and Ness street?" I asked the Eevee I'd tapped on the shoulder.

She whipped around and smiled. "I'd be glad to! Follow me!", she exclaimed in a bright, clear voice. She sprinted off through a nearby alleyway and, as I presumed she intended, I followed suit. She ran through the alley into a slightly less crowded street and weaved through traffic to another narrow street gracefully. My attempt to replicate said results was less than lovely, but after a fair amount of running and weaving, we got to a tall, brick building near a street sign indicating we'd arrived at my destination.

"Thank you so much!", I sighed. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't helped me." I dug through my purse for a few coins to pay her with.

She noticed what I was doing and shook her head. "No. No payment needed. I was glad to do it." She handed me a small slip of paper with a phone number and e-mail address scribbled on it. "Call me if you need anything else, 'kay?"

I smiled and thanked her as she trotted back into the sea of Pokémon we know as foot traffic.

I climbed the stairs to reach my 3rd floor apartment, as I was not a fan of elevators. I walked into my apartment, 3B, not knowing what to expect. I had signed up to have a roommate since I really couldn't afford to pay the rent on my own, so I had my tails crossed that she would be at least tolerable.

I opened the door to find a Munna floating near a stove top making Ramen. She looked like she wasn't at all present in the real world, and instead living in a lovely fantasy. I liked her already.

She finally noticed me and looked me directly in the eyes with her own intense red pair. "Oh, you must be my roommate. Do you want any Ramen? As far as I know it's fresh.", she asked in a light, calm, distracted voice. Somehow, her demeanor reminded me of Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter. One more reason to like her.

"Ramen? I love Ramen! Please!" I shrieked happily at the prospect of my favorite food.

"My name's Munna Dianna, by the way. What's yours?", she asked as she poured our ramen into two bowls.

I sat down at the small table that looked as if it was intended for eating. "It's Vulpix Heather. Nice to meet 'cha.". I started on my food and probably ate a bit too sloppily for a good first impression. Luckily, Munna ate just as messily, which made me feel a bit better.

After we were finished, which took about a minute, Munna started to make conversation. "I hope you like the place. I guess I got here before you, so I went ahead and decorated." She motioned to the paintings scattered on the walls. "I know I'm not all that good, but I like to have my artwork on display. I do them a lot, because I need to get better if I ever want to sell anything. I'll try my best not to get paint stains all over everything."

It registered in my head what exactly she'd said. "Wait, you did all those?"

Munna nodded and replied eagerly. "Yeah. All except that one." She pointed to one of a white flower. It was small, but incredibly lovely. "My mom did that one. She gave it to me before I left. It's nice to have it when I'm lonely or homesick. I mean, I've only been here a few days, so it's not like I've had much chance to be either of those things."

I laughed lightly and asked "So, why did you move here?"

"I wanted to be able to be in a place where I could actually sell my art. I'm from a mining village in the mountains, so I really couldn't be an artist there. What about you?"

I sighed and tried to explain why exactly I was there. "I'm from a really big family, four little brothers, and we've always been a little pressed for money. I moved here so I could send a bit more money to my parents to make it easier on them."

"That's really nice of you. Any other reasons."

"I was always so busy with helping take care of them, so I never had much of a social life. I guess the ability to make friends was another deciding factor.", I admitted.

I expected Munna to laugh, but she just smiled empathetically. "I get it. Honestly, I never had many friends either. People always stayed away from me 'cause they thought I was too different, which I never got why they thought that was bad."

"It's not. Different is a good thing. The world needs a lot more different.", I replied, inserting my own two Poke.

She smiled hugely. "We can be different together, then.", my first real friend suggested happily.

"Yeah. Together."

* * *

_**AN-Thanks for reading that. Really, thanks. Especially to Child of the Empire and Adventure Cherrim for their OC submissions. I will use your OCs in upcoming chapters, so please be patient! Feel free to submit more! That goes for all of you, as Neo Prisma City is huge and needs a lot of inhabitants. I mean, I can come up with them, but help is always appreciated! Please use this format.**_

_**Name-**_

_**Species-**_

_**Gender-**_

_**Age-**_

_**Birthday-**_

_**Backstory-**_

_**Personality-**_

_**Anything else you want me to know-**_

_**I'll use the new character Munna as an example.**_

_**Name- Munna Dianna**_

_**Species- Munna**_

_**Gender- Female**_

_**Age- 13**_

_**Birthday- May 14th**_

_**Backstory- She comes from a small mining village in the mountains near Neo Prisma City. Since she was four, she's had a great passion for painting and was very talented in it, but no one in her village wanted to buy her artwork. Seeing that she couldn't pursue her dream in her village, she moved to Neo Prisma City to do so.**_

_**Personality- She acts almost exactly like Luna Lovegood in Harry Potter**_

_**Anything else- She lives in her own little world and often doesn't pay attention to things. This can lead to her getting hurt easily. Not like she really cares. The three mid-sized burns on her side went unnoticed by her until her mother pointed them out to her. **_

_**Ok. Thank you so much for reading all that! P.S., I commend you hugely if you caught the reference made with Munna and Vulpix's last names. If you get it, feel free to say it in the comments. Hint: The other three characters last names will be Naya, Becca, and Vanessa.-KawaiiJoltic**_


	3. Chapter 3- Vulpix

_**AN- Ok, let's get this over with. Don't own Pokémon. Or anything I made a reference to. I do own the characters, though. Just the not the fan-OCs. Enjoy. -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Prisma Chapter 3

"Vulpix! Wake up! We're out of orange juice!" A rather distressed Munna cried while psychically shaking me awake.

I sat up and looked at her with a "What in the name of Planet Popstar are you talking about?" expression on my face. She repeated the part about the orange juice to me and it dawned on me what she was asking of me. "You SERIOUSLY woke me up at SIX so I could go get ORANGE JUICE?", I screeched rather loudly at my startled roommate.

"Yeah.", She replied rather complacently.

If looks could kill, I would have just murdered a floating piggy bank. "Couldn't you just do that yourself?", I yelled in response.

"Well, yes, but the manager of the nearest grocery store banned me from there after I tried to collect skin samples for my mythical creature collection from his son. I mean, it wasn't my fault he looked like a rare Land Shark…"

I rolled my eyes and sneered "Well, it was your fault that you went after him.". I looked over Munna to find her looking near tears. "I- I was just kidding. I'll go get your orange juice." I stammered out in shock.

She lit up and handed me a 500 Poke note. "Here. I pay, you get it. I like the Tropibuscus brand the best. The closest store is two building down to the left, BTW.", she explained while ushering me towards the door.

* * *

I followed Munna's directions to a large supermarket with a sign reading "Gar-Mart" suspended above the awning on the store's front. I strode in and proceeded to the back of the store, where from prior experiences I knew the orange juice most likely was. I picked up the Tropibuscus brand like Munna instructed and turned to face a gray skull-like creature hovering very close to my face. "Kyaaaaaa!", I screamed rather loudly.

The Duskull I'd screamed at looked at me sadly, her red eyes swimming with tears. She then turned around and proceeded to sob loudly. "Y-y-you t-t-think I'm s-s-scary?" She miraculously managed to get out through her tears.

I could tell that if I said yes that she'd only cry harder, so I gave her an only half-honest answer. "No! Not at all! I just wasn't expecting anyone to be behind me, so I was startled. You're not scary at all.", I reassured her.

That cheered her right up. "Oh, great! I just like, really hate how everyone thinks ghost Pokémon are scary, when in reality we're perfectly nice! Oh, my name's Duskull Haruka, by the way. So, you're a Vulpix, right?". Not knowing where she was going with this, I nodded quickly and let her continue. "Oh, great! Could you like, do me a huge favor? Y'see, I'm the head of the 'Cute, not Creepy' club, which is in support of changing the image of 'creepy' Pokemon. We meet tonight, and I like, need a guest speaker for tonight's meeting. I would, like, really appreciate if you could be our guest speaker! Could you do it? Please?"

I didn't know what exactly to say, so I just played it safe. "I'm honored, but what exactly would make me qualified to do that?"

She smiled and gave the information I requested eagerly. "Oh, the Vulpix species is one who's overcame all the negative press ghosts get." I started to point out that I wasn't a Ghost-type, but she must have sensed what I was going to ask and answered it. "Oh, I meant how they call you a 'Ghost Fox', or 'Kitsune'. See, even though you're like, referred to as a ghost, you're generally thought of as cute. You are proof of what's possible, and I think you'd be a great example to my club. So, what do you say?"

I didn't see how I could refuse, so I accepted. She gave me a piece of paper with the time of the meeting, and directions to where it was and left. I hurried home to give Munna, who seemed relatively sane compared to Duskull, her orange juice.

* * *

That night, a little before seven, I slipped out of the apartment to go to Duskull's insane meeting. Munna didn't seem to even notice I was leaving, being too engrossed in her painting. I took the very clear directions Duskull gave me to a small building painted a vivid, harsh fuchsia. I slipped in to a dimly lit room filled with decorations of the same awful colors the outside, filled with about twenty Ghost, Dark, Bug, and Poison Pokémon. I took a seat in next a small Litwick whom was staring at the Scizor sitting across the room as if she were contemplating how many Embers it'd take to KO him. To my right was a Zorua with one electric blue eye and one milky silver. She had a silver hoop impaled through her left ear and looked incredibly bored. After the conversations among the Pokémon in the room died down, Duskull drifted to the center of the room and began speaking.

"Welcome, all of you. Thank you all for coming. Today, we have a special guest." She looked at me expectantly. I stood up and walked slowly towards her. "Ok! This,", She motioned to me. "is Vulpix, and she has a few words to say to us all. Take it away, Vulpix."

I gulped. She acted like she expected a lot out of me. I decided to just wing it and hope for the best. "Um, ok. So, um, y'know, anything's possible. I mean, like, um, I'm called a ghost fox, but people think I'm cute. Yeah. Um, have, uh, hope. Yeah, hope. Um, go cuteness? Thank you." After that Bob-Omb of a speech, I sat down and received meager applause. I knew I had bombed it, but Duskull was beaming. At least one person liked it.

"Thank you, Vulpix-san. We also have a new member today. Mimi, feel free to introduce yourself.", Duskull made way for the tiny Litwick in a lavender bow who'd been sitting next to me.

"Hello, Mimi-chan is glad to be here.", the small Litwick announced childishly*. Many of the members greeted her complacently and she resumed speaking. "Mimi-chan moved here last week from Kodomone Mansion because Mimi-chan's parents wanted Mimi-chan to have more room to explore. Mimi-chan believes ghosts are cute and should be thought of as such. Mimi-chan also hopes to be great friends with all of you. Especially those of you I can battle."

She did a little curtsy and sat down to slightly more enthusiastic applause then myself. Duskull then resumed lecturing the room about something or other. I'm not sure what, as I wasn't even kind of paying attention. Just then, the Zorua sitting next to me tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey, if you want to get out of this snooze-fest, I'll cause a diversion., she whispered.

I really did want to leave, so I replied "Sure. Go ahead."

She grinned mischievously and dropped several black pellets on the floor. She then tapped them with her tail and ran towards the door. I followed her, and from those little pellets burst a cloud of thick, black smoke. We ran out into the night air, which was especially lovely when you consider how stuffy the meeting room had been.

"Thanks. What's your name, by the way?", I asked my meeting savior.

She smiled and handed me a slip of paper with a phone number on it. "It's Red Feather. That's seriously my name, no kidding. Call me if you get a chance, 'kay?"

And with that, Red ran off and I went back to the apartment. Hopefully Munna hasn't gotten paint on too many things.

* * *

_***- **In Japan, referring to yourself in 3rd person, especially with -chan, is concidered very childish._

* * *

_**AN- Yay! That was fun! Also, thanks so much to Kennyboy, Random Gal (awesome name), CherryBlossom1233, Adventure Cherrim, and DragonPrincess1999 for your lovely OCs and kind words. Special shout-out to Random Gal and Child of the Empire, as I used your wonderful OCs Mimi and Red Feather for this chapter. Thank you for sharing them with me and I really hope I did your ideas justice. Also, to Adventure Cherrim, while the OC (Sarah) you submited was wonderful, it would interfear with a major character I'm planning to use, so I can't use it. I'm really sorry. However, if you could re-submit it as a different species I'd be more than glad to use it. And if you are reading this, implore you to submit an OC or two. Neo Prisma City needs lots of inhabitants and I will try my best to use all of your ideas, even if as very minor characters. This is the format I'd like them in. **_

_**Name-**_

_**Species-**_

_**Gender-**_

_**Age-**_

_**Birthday- **_

_**Backstory-**_

_**Personality-**_

_**Anything else you'd like me to know-**_

_**Thank you all so much. P.S., the five main character's last names come from the names of actresses on my favorite TV show, Glee. Actually, it was kinda a complete coincidence that the first two I named had names like that, but I noticed it and decided to go with it. Thank you all, loyal readers! -KawaiiJoltic **_


	4. Chapter 4- Pikachu

_**AN- Ok, I don't own Pokémon. Or the fan OCs I used on this one. But I do own this story and my own OCs. Thank you and enjoy!**_

* * *

Neo Prisma Chapter Four

"Okay!", I cheered as I pounded my gavel on our Super Sacred Meeting Table. "Elekid, please read our minutes from the previous meeting!"

Elekid pulled out the Official Awesome Records Book and read from it, sounding as bored to death as always. "Last time we met I read the minutes from last time, then we spent the rest of the meeting trying to convince Scaredy-Quill that new member Jun had no intentions to eat him." We all laughed, remembering how Cyndaquill had spent last meeting's whole hour curled up in a ball under the table. Cyndaquill looked terrified at the memory of that event, and whimpered softly.

"Take a chill-pill, 'Quill. I'm not going to eat you!" My cousin Jun laughed while slapping Cyndaquill on the arm rather hard. This didn't settle particularly well with Cyndaquill, who screamed and curled up into a ball in his chair.

"Should we do something, Pikachu?", My other cousin Pichu asked me.

"Nah. At least it's the chair and not the table!", I replied with a laugh.

Maybe I should explain all this. My name is Pikachu Larson and I am the leader of the Subrosians United club. Elekid, my ever-irritable best friend, came up with the name and it stuck, 'cause it made us all laugh. Cyndaquill is my other best friend, and he's a Panphobe, meaning he's scared of everything. And by everything, I mean EVERYTHING! Even chocolate and potato chips.

Anyways, the purpose of Subrosians United is to make Jigglypuff Salonga's life miserable. She has been my archenemy since the age of two, when she hit me very hard for stepping on her foot. Needless to say, we hate each other. We haven't done so well at that, though. So far, in the six months since our creation, Subrosians United has succeeded in irritating Jigglypuff exactly three times.

Other than myself, Cyndaquill, and Elekid, we have five members. One of which is my kid cousin Pichu, who has lived with us since his parents got killed by a mob of Scizors. My parents let him move in with us, and I've been looking out for him like he was my little brother. The poor kid says he dreams about his parents every night, poor thing. Another member is his best friend, Shinx Ray. He got abandoned by his family when he was really young, and met Pichu just a little before we took him in. They're inseparable. So much so that my mom got Pichu a bunk bed for his near-nightly sleepovers with Shinx.

Also on the team are my good friends Riolu and Corphish. I've known them for years, so they really didn't have any choice whether or not to join. Riolu's a really serious battler and has been training practically since birth. His goals in life are to become captain of Queen Mew's Royal Guard and to work up the courage to ask this really hot Espeon named Gem Moonshine out. Corphish, on the other hand, is the second most irritating Pokémon on the planet. The first most irritating would be his girlfriend Oshawott. He's annoying, but we're close, so I don't mind him that much.

The last member is my other cousin, Jun. Actually, his name is Pikachu Junior, but since I'm Pikachu and Junior is too long, we call him Jun. He's a lot older than me, but he wanted to join so he could be closer to Pichu and I, which I really appreciate. I don't think he truly has any issue with Jigglypuff or her friends, considering I caught him trying to ask her best friend Torchic out, but it's still nice to have him around…

* * *

"Oni-chan*! I'm bored!", My kid sister Pitch cried from the top of the basement's stairwell. "Can you take me to Igglybuff's?"

I walked up the stairs so I didn't' have to yell at her. "No. I'm busy with Subrosians United right now. Besides, mom said I'm not allowed to take you over to Salonga-san's house after what happened last time." My sister for some reason was best friends with Jigglypuff's little sister. I normally would call that high treason, but if I tried to put Pitch on death row, mom would kill me.

"Fine!", A fuming Pitch sighed. "But I get to sit in on your silly club."

"Absolutely not!", I exclaimed.

She looked up at me with huge tear-filled eyes pleadingly. It was so darn cute you'd have to be a Heartless or a Nobody to resist it. "Fine, but you have to be quiet."

"Yay! Thank you, Oni-chan!"

I back down the stairwell to the Magical Mystery Table of Meetings and an eye-roll from Elekid, likely directed at the pale yellow ball of fluff trailing me.

"Dude, I thought you said no girls!", Jun exclaimed as I sat down in my Chair of Leaderness.

"Have you not seen Pitch's sad face?" I asked in response.

Jun simply nodded and pulled up a chair for Pitch. "While you were gone, we talked about possible ways to irritate Salonga-san.", Riolu explained to me. "Corphish came up with some pretty good ideas."

Corphish jumped right in and proposed a pretty good idea; throwing water balloons at her from trees located in strategic places around town. Cyndaquill drew up a map showing the best places to ambush her. In a tree in front of her house, one near Torchic's apartment, one by her other best friend Piplup's house, and one by her favorite store, Nyan-mart. Since there eight of us, Pitch excluded, we would go in groups of two to a tree. Riolu and Corphish, Elekid and Cyndaquill, Shinx and Pichu, and Jun and I. It was a perfect plan.

* * *

Of course, it didn't even kind of go as planned. First of all, we were out of water balloons, so we had to pick some up at Nyan-mart. Then, once we started getting the balloons filled, Scaredy-quill got scared by the water and bailed. But even all that didn't match the catastrophe that awaited us once we tried to execute the plan.

Jun and I were perched on top of the large sakura tree in Jigglypuff's yard, when we heard the front door open. Out strode our target, acting completely casual and carefree. My heart was racing from sheer adrenaline while I tossed a barrage of balloons onto Jigglypuff's curled head. However, I couldn't have ever expected what happened next.

Still walking casually, Jigglypuff used Psychic on the water balloons and sent them hurdling back at us. The force of he very painful impact launched us out of the tree, causing Jigglypuff to look over at us, smiling viciously. She laughed as she Wake-Uip Slapped us across the yard. When we regained our footing, we ran back to my house shouting "Retreat! Retreat!"

Turns out the same thing had happened to the rest of us. Jigglypuff and her evil besties Torchic, Piplup, and Chikorita had somehow been tipped off about our attack so they could counter us and I knew how.

I ran up the stairs to Pitch's room and shouted "Piiiiitch! You have some explaining to do!".

Pitch ran over to me and giggled "Of course I told Jigglypuff-san about your attack. I was trying to teach you a lesson."

"And WHAT in the name of Ice Flowers would that be?"

"Never trust girls with your top-secrets."

Actually, that was a really good lesson.

* * *

_*- Oni-chan is a Japanese word for big brother._

* * *

_**AN- Thank you so much for reading that! Shout out to Techniciankiwi and Carlos-sama for their lovely OCs. Also to Techniciankiwi, I really really am flattered you think the prolouge sounds like the one from Spirit Tracks. That might be one of the greatest compliments I've ever recieved. Also, it gives me a fantastic idea for Latias; PAPER CUTOUTS! Special thanks to Carlos-sama and Kennyboy, since I used your fantastic OCs in this chapter. This thanks also extends to CherryBlossom1233, since I briefly mentioned one of your OCs in this chapter. I can assure you though that both of yours will be introduced in full sometime soon. Also, I know this chapter had nothing to do with Vulpix and Munna, but they will appear in the next one. They won't be the stars of every chapter, only most of them. Please tell me what you think of Pikachu's story and if you want me to use them again in the near future. Also, I have a special OC request for you all. I need a Munchlax who owns a restaurant, as well as a name for said restaurant. If you need to know the format I'd like it in, read the AN of a previous chapter. Vulpix and Munna will be applying for a job at a restaurant in the next chapter and I really need a good boss for them. Also, I'm considering publishing a companion piece simply detailing all of the various characters in this fanfic. Please tell me if this is a good idea, or not necessary. Thank you for reading all of my rambling! P.S, Bonus points if you know where I got Jigglypuff's last name. -KawaiiJoltic**_


	5. Chapter 5- Vulpix

_**AN- I do not own Pokémon. Or the fan OCs. Or anything I made a reference to. Please enjoy this!-KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Prisma Chapter 5

"A strange creature appeared to me in my dreams. She had pale peach skin, a curtain of navy hair sweeping across her face, ice blue eyes, and a white dress. By her side was a sword of a silvery pink metal. She was not a Pokémon I recognized, though she looked oddly like a Gardevoir."

"'Who are you?', I asked tentatively."

"She blinked in surprise and replied with a lovely voice. 'I am a human. You may call me Yuki.'"

"I didn't know what to say, as I'd always heard humans were super dangerous. 'I am not your enemy, Vulpix-san. We aren't all bad. There are many heroes among our species.', She explained, as if she could read my thoughts."

" I told her that I'd never heard of any, but she just told me to keep waiting. Weird, huh?", I finished explaining to my roommate Munna.

She swallowed her Chex and mused over my comment for a minute. "Have you been playing Pokémon Mystery Dungeon too much? 'Cause that would explain it.", She proposed.

"Whaa~"

"Oh, never mind. Well, if you have that dream again, just tell me. We can worry about it then."

" 'Kay." I took another bite of my lattice breakfast cereal and commented "Y' know, if we don't get a job soon, we won't be able to pay rent. We really need to look into that today".

Munna looked as if she was trying rather hard to remember something for a moment, then exclaimed "Wait, I think I saw a restaurant down the street with a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window the other day while I was searching for Nargles. I'll show you!" She drifted up from her half-eaten cereal and towards the door. I followed, grabbing our resumes on the way out, not daring to ask what a Nargle was.

* * *

I followed Munna out of our apartment complex and down Sakura street to a lively diner with the name "Gonabee's" emblazoned with neon on the top. And, sure enough, a "Help Wanted" sign was perched upon the windowsill. Munna drifted in and over to the cashier. I ran after her and recited what I'd said back in my hometown at countless places. " Hello. My name is Vulpix Lavinia Heather and I would like to apply for a job at this fine establishment. My friend Munna Loverina Dianna would also like to apply.", I recited slowly while handing the cashier our resumes.

The cashier, an Umbreon, looked at me funny, blinked a few times, and sighed. "Um, I'll have you talk to Lax-san.", she said while moving towards a door marked "Employees Only". She opened it and called "Lax-san! We have applicants!"

No sooner than she'd said that did a middle-aged Munchlax race through the door and over to us. "Nice to meet you! I see you want to apply here, right?", He asked eagerly while picking up and reading the resumes on the cashier's desk. After reading them, he smiled and exclaimed "Hired! This place only opened a month ago and is already so much more crowded than I could of ever dreamed! We need all the help we can get can you start today?" Munna and I both nodded eagerly and were directed into the kitchen, where he instructed a Purrloin named Nny to help us.

"Oh. Ok. I personally find it a bit stupid to just pick some random people up off the street and hire them, but welcome to this um, relatively horrible workplace. Seriously, if it didn't pay my rent, I wouldn't work here for anything.", She grumbled. "But, anyways, welcome."

"Thank you! Glad to be working with you Nny-san!", Munna stated, having obviously missed Nny's sarcasm.

"Now, there are a few rules. Rule number one is that you've got to have fun. Or at least pretend like you are. Rule number two, just don't get attached to any of the orders. Trust me, that has happened before and it was not pretty. Rule number three, don't show emotions. If you're freaking out to one of the customers, it can't end well. Finally, rule number four is that you have to act like you're nice. No matter how hard it is. And that is how to work at this restaurant." Nny told us. She acted as if she was making a joke, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what she meant. "Now get out there and serve up some things!", she commanded while pushing Munna and I out of the door.

We started waiting on the customers, seating people, getting orders, and checking up on people every so often. Honestly, it wasn't half as bad as Nny made it out to be. Actually, it was kind of fun. We couldn't stop for lunch, so Munna and I mooched off some of the food in the kitchen, which explained why the place was so crowded. It was delicious! After a long afternoon of waiting, it was finally quitting time, which we were more than grateful for. Lax-san had said we'd work four days a week from ten till five, getting 700 Poke an hour. It was a decent gig that I was grateful we'd found. On the way out, though, I saw a familiar flash of brown.

"Hey, didn't you help me find my apartment the other day?", I yelled out to the Eevee that was exiting alongside a very hyper looking Mudkip.

She turned at the sound of my voice and responded "Oh, you're the Vulpix from before, right?". I nodded and she smiled. "Oh, it's nice to see you again. How's life in Neo Prisma treating you?"

"Pretty well. What's your name again?", I asked.

She blushed a little and apologized "Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? My name is Eevee Lengies."

"And I'm Mudkip Rivera, her roomie and bestie!", the Mudkip beside her cheered enthusiastically.

"I'm Vulpix Heather, by the way.".

"And I'm Munna Dianna. I'm her roommate, along with the wrackspurts in her head.". No one dared ask what a wrackspurt was.

"Eevee looked at her watch and jumped a bit. "Oh, it's five-fifteen already! We really need to get going! I have an anime to watch! See you tomorrow!". And with that, Eevee and Mudkip left, and Munna and I went back home.

"I really like those two! I hope we can all be good friends.", Munna commented on the way back.

"Me too!"

* * *

_**AN- I really do hope you all liked that! Thank you to Kennyboy, AnnetteOfDeath, Ein Storm, Adventure Cherrim, and WinterSkyline for your OC submissions. Special thanks to DragonPrincess1999 and Ein Storm, as I used your lovely OCs in this chapter. Also thank you to CherryBlossom1233, as I partially introduced your OC Luna as the cashier. Don't worry, as she'll have a proper intro and part later. Regarding the Munchlax contest, I kind of smashed all of the submissions I recieved (WinterSkyline, Adventure Cherrim, and Techniciankiwi's) into one, so thank you all for your ideas. Also, I am amazed that Kennyboy got my inspiration for Jigglypuff's surname, actress Lea Salonga, whom played Eponine and Fantine in Les Mis, my favorite musical of all time. I am flattered that you either knew that or took the time to Google it! Please everyone, submit more of your lovely OCs! Submit as many as you'd like, as there's no limit! The format is listed in the ANs for the first three chapters. Thank you all so much! PS, I challenge you to identify the song Nny was referencing in her rules speech. -KawaiiJoltic **_


	6. Chapter 6- Vulpix

_**AN- Yes this chapter is kind of insane. Especially the end. If you want to know what the heck is going on there, remember the AN for chapter 2. Anyways, I don't own Pokémon, Kirby, Neeko the Price-Gouging Cat, Big the Cat, or your OCs. Or any of my other insane references. I own this story, though. And my OCs. Please enjoy. -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Prisma Chapter 6

"The work day is over! The work day is done! Can you hear the weekend, 'cause here it comes!", Mudkip sang, her ritual for the end of Friday's shift. There was a separate weekend staff, so none of us had to work then. At the sound of her song, which was admittedly pretty well sung for a hyper blue thing, we all cheered and rushed out of Gonabee's to greet our freedom.

Munna and I were walking home, when I heard Eevee call out to us. "Vulpix! Munna! Can I talk to you two for a sec!" I ran back to the outside of our workplace, where Eevee, Mudkip, Nny, and an Espeon and Umbreon I didn't know as well were gathered.

"Ok, since it's the weekend and all, I want to invite you all to a sleepover at Mud and I's place. Vulpix, before you ask, I will pick you up, and it'll start in an hour if you want to come.", Eevee proposed excitedly.

"Sure, just don't be annoying and have Ramen and Kettle Corn.", Nny giggled. Even though she was trying to act snarky and arrogant, she seemed genuinely exited about it.

"I'd be glad to!", The Espeon exclaimed.

The Umbreon smirked and sighed "Well, Gem and I are a package deal, so…"

"We're totally in!", Munna answered on both of our behalves.

Eevee smiled and cheered. "Yay! Make sure to bring your stuff, and I'll give you all my address!", She explained while passing note cards reading "248 Serebii Drive" in tight cursive script.

I suddenly thought of something. "Eevee, is it ok if I invite my friend Red?", I asked.

Eevee smiled and exclaimed "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine!"

* * *

When I got home, I called Red up to see if she was interested in coming. "It'll probably be a disaster, but sure. I'll be over in ten minutes." Was her reply. And, sure enough, she was over with an overnight bag in nine minutes and forty-eight seconds. (Munna was timing it.)

Eevee came a few minutes later to show me where her place was. Mudkip tagged along as well, causing her to annoy the heck out of Red. Oddly enough, we didn't head towards the square, where Eevee had said her apartment was, but outside of town through a huge field. Mudkip probably told her she was goig the wrong was fifty times, but Eevee paid no mind. After a while, we arrived at a huge mansion with a sign outside saying "House of Lengies. No trespassing".

"Is this really your apartment?", I asked suspiciously.

Eevee laughed. "Oh, this is my family's house. My sisters are out this weekend, though, so it should be safe."

"Should be? What do ya mean? That they might come out of the shadows and eat us?", Red asked sarcastically.

"No, they wouldn't hurt you, just me.", Eevee replied gravely as we walked in.

Nny, the Espeon, and the Umbreon were already there. On the way, Eevee had told me the Espeon was called Gem and the Umbreon was Luna, so I greeted them politely. But, when I greeted Nny, I could of sworn I saw her blush, though I thought nothing of it.

Red stepped up after we'd claimed our spots in the massive living room and started talking to everyone. "Ok, people. I don't know any of you, so introduce yourselves."

Luna went first. "Hello, my name is Luna Moonshine. Gem and I live together and share a surname, but we aren't related. We kind of adopted each other, as we found each other alone. I promise, if any of you hurt Gem in any way, you won't live to see another day."

"And I'm Gem! Luna pretty much covered everything!"

I decided to introduce myself next. "Hello, I'm Vulpix Heather from the town of Snowfall. I moved to Neo Prisma so I could send back some money to my parents and four kid brothers, cause we were always tight on cash. I love Ramen," I heard Gem cry out in agreement. "And hate bugs."

"And I'm her roommate Munna Dianna. I like painting and mythical creatures. I also believe the Crumple horned Snorkack is real.".

"I'm Mudkip Rivera! I think Unicorns turn into Ponytas if they forget they're magical. And that Gorebysses are gay Sharpedoes.". Everyone looked strangely at her after that.

"I'm Nny. That's not my real name, but I swear, if any of you find it out and call me it, I will murder you in your sleep." After a few odd looks from the rest of us, she added "Kidding! Totally kidding! But seriously, don't call me that. Anyways, I like girls, in case you were wondering. So, if any of you are interested, I'm available!".

Red looked at her oddly, and exclaimed "Wait, you're Neeko the Price-Gouging Cat from Secret of Mana! No! No! Don't try to sell me overpriced Fairy Walnuts! Nooooooo!" a bit too dramatically.

"Okay, whaaa?", Nny replied, looking a bit taken aback.

Eevee Googled Neeko the Price-Gouging Cat and came up with sprites of a purple cat carrying a large sack. Admittedly, it did resemble Nny slightly, making Red's obscure reference make a little sense. When I pointed this out to Nny, though only rolled her eyes and denied it

Eevee then stepped up and introduced herself, followed by Red. I couldn't really here them, as Mudkip continued to laugh raucously after the whole Neeko the Price-Gouging Cat thing, much to Nny's dismay. "Hey, at least she didn't call you Big the Cat!", I reassured her, causing her to start making several bags of popcorn at once, rendering it too loud for anyone to hear.

* * *

After that, we ate more popcorn and Ramen than any of us thought possible. Amazingly, only Eevee puked. We then watched several episodes of Mythbusters and slept sporadically for a while. After midnight, we all fell asleep for a while, until we were abruptly awakened by a pink creature. It was nearly completely round and had big, navy blue eyes and red feet things. It looked rather like a Jigglypuff, only without the ears or curl.

It walked strait up to the now awake and startled Gem and asked "Are you a watermelon?".

We all fell over anime-style and Gem blinked awkwardly a fair few times. "K-Kirby, what are you doing here at two in the morning?", She asked.

Kirby then walked over to each of us in turn and asked whether or not we were watermelons. After learning that she was, in fact, not in the company of talking watermelons, she stormed the fridge, pantry, and rest of the house for watermelons. She found none, and then decided that we must have been lying to her when we said that we weren't watermelons and attempted to eat us. Needless to say, it was a long night.

We spent the morning cleaning up the mansion, A.K.A., not having any fun. Afterwards, we went home and, before we left, Red sarcastically said "Best sleepover ever, right?"

My reply? "Actually, it's the only one I've ever been to!"

* * *

_**AN- Yay! That was fun! Kirby's kinda going to be a recurring gag, so expect him **__**to turn up when you least expect it. Or not. Thanks to Kennyboy, CherryBlossom1233, Adventure Cherrim, and WinterSkyline for their lovely OCs! I can't believe how much you all love Neo Prisma! 400+ views and nearly 30 reviews! I'm delighted you love my stories so thanks to CherryBlossom1233, Ein Storm, and Random Gal, as**** I used your fantastic OCs in this chapter.**** Also, to CherryBlossom1233, I fully intend to use the plotline you suggested to me. For those of you who aren't CherryBlossom1233, said plotline is a secret to everyone. :P And to Kennyboy, are you trying to make me have Nny say Yoomtah? 'Cause I will. Also, no one got the song Nny was referencing in her rules speech. It was Marina and The Diamonds' How to be a Heartbreaker. Well, thanks! -KawaiiJoltic**_


	7. Chapter 7- Freeze

_**AN- Note- All of the weird words in this chapter are Japanese. Well , all of them except the Four Treasure's swords. If you want to know what any of the words mean, scroll down to the * section. I kinda forgot what some of them mean, but I put the translations as I remembered them. Ok, I don't own Pokémon or the characters in this chapter. They're all OCs. I don't own the song in the beginning, either. Enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Prisma Chapter 7

It was our first ninja mission in Neo Prisma, but for some reason my shimai* found this to be a good time to sing cheerfully. Sing a song very roughly translated to Japanese, no less.

私は灰やほこりに目覚めてる 私は自分の額を拭いて、私は私の錆を汗 私は、化学物質で呼吸しています 私は刑務所のバス上でチェックアウトした後、シェイプアップに壊しているこれは、黙示録ですドウドウ私が目を覚ますんだけど、私は自分の骨の中にそれを感じる私のシステムブローをするのに十分新しい時代に、新しい時代へようこそ新しい時代に、新しい時代へようこそおっと、ちょっと待って、ちょっと待って、ちょっと待って、ちょっと待って、ちょっと待って、ちょっと待って、私は放射性、放射性よおっと、ちょっと待って、ちょっと待ってちょっと待って、ちょっと待って、ちょっと待って、ちょっと待って、私は放射性、放射性よ, she sang happily as we snuck through the streets.

Once she'd finished the first verse, I'd had enough. "Nature-chan, uta o tomete kudasai! Anata wa watashitachi no tame ni masutā no saigo no shimei o dainashi ni suru tsumorida!"*2

At hearing this, Nature turned to me and looked at me, irritated. "Fain, ani. Anata wa nani no tanoshimi janai nda, anata wa nanidesu ka? Wareware wa saisho no basho de doko ni iku no?".*3

"Oboete oite, wareware wa shihō no kakurega o mitsuketa! Wareware wa karera no gokuaku hidōna katsudō o teishi ni iku tsumorida!".*4

Nature did what she called a "face-palm" and sighed "Mōshiwake arimasen. Watashi wa mada tonde irukara konran bittoda to omou. Watashi wa yoriyoi shūchū shiyou to surudeshou. Watashi wa hontōni mōshiwakearimasenga, onīsandesu.".*5

We walked in silence for a while, and soon met an abandoned warehouse marked with four gauges on the overgrown pavement. "Nature-chan, Mōshiwake arimasen. Watashi wa mada tonde irukara konran bittoda to omou. Watashi wa yoriyoi shūchū shiyou to surudeshou. Watashi wa hontōni mōshiwakearimasenga, onīsandesu.".*6

Nature simply smirked in return and ran to the chimney, which I followed. We slid down it into a room lined from floor to ceiling with precious, and no doubt stolen, goods. Our targets, the bandits known as the four treasures, stared at us, slightly dumbstruck.

Not wanting to lose my chance, I drew Tsurara Hari*7 and exclaimed "Watashinonamaeha furīzu koumeda to watashi wa watashi no masutā to seigi no na no shita ni tatakau! , Ima kōfuku fīndo, watashi wa anata o kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen.".

The leader, an Goukazaru*8 looked at me and asked "Would you trespassers care to repeat that in English?".

If I hadn't been in the middle of a mission or talking to anyone but our adversary, I would have blushed in embarrassment and apologized for forgetting that Japanese wasn't widely used here. Instead, I coolly translated "My name is Freeze Koume and I fight in the name of my master and justice! Surrender now, fiends, and I will not harm you.".

The Timburr girl in the back of the room laughed mockingly. "Oh, so you think you have a chance against us, little Panpour-chan? I'd think not, love. Attack formation ready!"

With that, she drew a sword as tall as herself and made of an odd, silvery metal and cried "Platinum!".

The Tyrouge next to her drew a sword that appeared to be made of pearls and shouted "Bacca!".

Then, the Mienfoo produced a sword that must have been solid diamond and yelled "Adamas!".

Nature and I drew our swords and started battling the thieves. With my Tsurara Hari, I engaged with the Timburr and met quite a match in the girl. We back-and-forthed pretty evenly for a while, until I managed to lock swords with her for a few seconds. As I was hoping, my katana's ability to turn any metal it touches for a long period of time far to cold to touch., causing her to drop it on the spot. I then went to assist my sister, who was trying to use her Ha Mi*9 to fend off both the Mienfoo and Tyrouge. I managed to disarm the Tyrouge, while Nature knocked the Mienfoo unconscious.

The Infernape leader looked over at his fallen allies and chuckled. "Well, you children are very good. You even managed to disarm dear Timburr. Very good.". He then looked at us evilly and grinned. "You children show great promise! If you trained under me, I daresay we'd be strong enough to take down the entire kingdom! What do you say? Join our family?"

"When Bidoofs stop being sucky!", Nature answered enthusiastically. At that moment, I was very proud of how well I'd taught my sister.

The Infernape looked slightly saddened as he reached for the sheathed sword across his back. "Very well then.". He unsheathed a helix that looked as if it were made of a blood-red metal. "Vincula Sanguinem!", he shouted as he swung it to us.

Everything went black as I felt my willpower be sucked away.

* * *

I awoke in a completely black room, save for the light seeping forth from the bars on the door. Nature was unconscious next to me, so I shook her awake.

"Huh?", She wimpered as slshe came to.

"Nature, where are we?", I asked once she had fully awakened, as if I expected her to know.

"A jail cell, I'd assume."

I rolled my eyes as if she could see them. "Well that's lovely."

* * *

*- sister

*2- Something to the effect of "Nature, please stop singing! You'll ruin master's last mission for us!

*3- Something to the effect of "Fine, big brother. You're no fun. Where are we going, anyways?"

*4- Something to the effect of "We found the Four Treasure's hideout, remember?" I actually don't remember this one.

*5- Something to the effect of "Sorry. I guess I'm just still a little disoriented from flying. I'll try my best to focus. I really am sorry."

*6- Something to the effect of "I think this is the place! Be quiet and careful."

*7- Japanese name for the attack Icicle Spear.

*8- Infernape

*9- Japanese name for the attack Leaf Blade.

* * *

_**AN- I'm so sorry! Normally I have a strict "No cruel cliffhangers" policy, but unless you all demand it so heavily that I have no choice, I probably won't continue this storyline for a few chapters. I also won't be updating quite as frequently as I used to. I have other stories I want to work on, but I'll still try to update as close to weekly as I can. Also, if you haven't voted in the poll on my userpage yet, I'd really appreciate it if you did! Please? Thank you to DragonPrincess1999 and TechnicianKiwi for their fantastic OCs! Please, everyone, keep submitting them, especially for the human request from last chapter's AN. So far, I've accepted DragonPrincess1999's and TechnicianKiwi's, and remember that they by no means have to be OCs. Special thanks to Adventur Cherrim and Kennyboy, as I not only used their OCs, but their lovely plot idea in this chapter. No one got the song that Mudkip sang in the last chapter, Florence and the Machine's Dog Days Are Over. This chapter's challenge is to see if you can figure out what song Nature was singing in Japanese at the beginning of the chapter. Thank you all so much for reading! -KawaiiJoltic**_


	8. Chapter 8- Pikachu

_**AN- I don't own Pokémon or anything else I may reference. Thank you and enjoy. -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Today's insanity started when I ran in to Jigglypuff Salonga and her lackies Torchic Kris and Piplup Kasumi at Nyan Mart, along with my friends Elekid and Riolu. Of course, I locked horns with Jigglypuff, per usual. Nothing unusual at first, but then the rest of Jigglypuff's friends; Crystal Fushigi, Chikorita Mint (which made me thank my lucky Power Stars Cyndaquill, who has a massive crush on her, wasn't around), Duskull Haruka, and her older supergenius half-sister Bulbasaur, showed up. And then the rest of Subrosians U (minus Quill and Corphish) and a random Dewott decided that would be a good time to turn up. So, of course, we had to declare a team-wide competition and drag the poor Dewott into it because we didn't have a seventh member. So, basically, it was just a regular Tuesday.

We met in Amity Field, a.k.a. "That big field by Virdi Forest and stuff" for our competition and ran into a hitch right off the bat.

"Whadaya mean we need a team name? Doesn't 'we're so awesome we don't need a name' cut it?", the bane of my existence asked when I told them they needed a team name.

"No. Not really.", the Dewott we'd forced into this and who's name I learned to be Dewott Yamoko replied dryly.

Jigglypuff looked like she was in deep thought for a moment, and then replied with a sneer. "Fine, then. We'll be Team Tretta.".

I honestly didn't think that was that bad a name, but I wouldn't tell Jigglypuff that if my life depended on it. "Ok. Let's start competing, shall we?", I asked, eager to get started.

"Ok, let's set the rules first. First of all, since it's ladies first, we'll pick the first contest. Then your team will pick and so on. We can pick whatever. Second, each member can only compete in one competition. And finally, NO CHEATING, got it?", Jigglypuff stated in her horribly irritating know-it-all way.

"Fine. Let's start.", I responded.

The girls crowded around each other and whispered fervently, before turning back to us. "We have chosen the first event to be a 248-meter dash.", Crystal explained with a devious look on her face. "I shall be the representative."

Subrosians U huddled together quite similarly. "Ok, I'm the fastest, but I really wanted to compete against Jigglypuff, so what should we do?", I asked my team, trying to keep calm.

Dewott raised his hand calmly. "I might not look it, but I'm deadly fast. I'd be glad to compete for you.", he offered.

"That works. Now, go!".

He walked calmly forwards and explained to Team Tretta that he would be the representative. We then walked to a stretch of track and Bulbasaur situated herself at the end of it with a stopwatch. "Ready, go!", she called.

While they both were wicked fast, Dewott was most likely at Sonic-The-Hedgehog speeds. He ran to the end of the course before Crystal and her eight appendages could barley get ¼ of the way. "Subrosians United is the winner, with 20.833333..."

"We get the point, sis! It repeats indefinitely!", Jigglypuff yelled to Bulbasaur to stop her from going on forever.

It was our turn to pick, so we chose a "Who can play Galaga the longest without dying" contest, with Jun as our player. We thought he was sure to win, but Duskull, who apparently has mad hidden Galaga skills, beat Jun easily. The score was now 1-1.

The girls for the next contest chose Pi recitation.

"That's not fair! Bulbasaur's known the first thousand digits since she was an egg!", I protested when hearing this.

"Too bad. We agreed we could choose anything.", Jigglypuff rebutted swiftly.

Begrudgingly, we chose Shinx as our contestant. Bulbasaur smoothly recited "3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937 510582097494459230781640628620899 86280348253421170679821480865132823066470938446095 505822317253594081284811174502 84102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975 665933446128475648233786783165 271201909145648566923460348610.".

Shinx then took a very deep breath and recited "3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937 510582097494459230781640628620899 86280348253421170679821480865132823066470938446095 505822317253594081284811174502 84102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975 665933446128475648233786783165 27120190914564856692346034861045432664821339360726 024914127372458700660631558817." at a rapid pace.

Bulbasaur then proceeded to weep silently. I haven't a clue how it happened, but Shinx had out-nerded Bulbasaur. Of course, we all crowded around him and high-fived him to death.

We then chose darts as our next trial, with Elekid for us and Chikorita (once again, lucky that Cyndaquill wasn't there) for them. Somehow, even with Elekid's epic darting skills, we still lost.

For the next competition, they chose a Street Fighters II match.

"But you know Riolu is totally epic at it! Why are you throwing it?", Jun asked ,suspicious.

Torchic grinned as she steeped up to the arcade cabinet and inserted a quarter. "Each team has been losing at what they thought they couldn't be beat at. Bulbasaur reckons some reverse-psychology is in order.", she explained.

Their reverse-psychology mind tricks failed, however. Riolu dominated Torchic easily. It also failed for us when Pichu insisted he combat Piplup at swimming. It was all tied up with only me and Jigglypuff left to tiebreak. We chose to have a good old-fashioned Pokémon Battle.

I had the first move, using a Thunderbolt, which she swiftly dodged and countered with a Tri-attack. I, however, dodged all of the beams but the electric. That one I absorbed and shot into an Electro Ball. That hit her head on, doing even more damage for her slowness. She quickly countered with Psychic and shot an onslaught of rocks at me. I dodged them with ease, excepting a few pebbles, and proceeded to Iron Tail several back. Jigglypuff sent those back with Wake-Up Slap and it turned into a game of boulder ping-pong. Eventually, though, I got one of my rare brilliant ideas.

I finally tired and got hit by a rock, knocking me to the ground. Jigglypuff grinned menacingly and came in for the kill. Just as her Wake-Up Slap was about to knock the daylights out of me, I Electro-Balled her into a tree, causing me to be the victor.

"Made me let my guard down, did you. Well, good game I guess. We'll beat you next time, though!", Jigglypuff promised as she shook my paw vigorously.

Riolu, who had been talking to Torchic, then hurried up to me frantically. "Hey, Pikachu! Y' know how I've always wanted to be in Queen Mew's guard?"

"Uh, yeah. I think just abouy everyone and their brother knows that."

"Well,", he continued excitedly. "Torchic-san says she's hiring! Do you think I should send in an application?"

"Um, yeah! No kid!", I replied excitedly. He practically jumped for joy at that.

* * *

Somewhere in the dark, I heard a voice cry out. "Hello, can you hear me?", it cried. It certainly didn't come from any of my fellow prisoners, but seemingly from in my head.

"Yes, I can hear you. Who are you.", I replied in my thoughts, trying to send it to the voice I'd heard as hard as I could.

"I am Natasha Acamine, a prisoner in this awful place. I'm guessing you are as well. Please, tell me who you are."

Was it safe to trust this voice? I was going to take a shot in the dark and say it was. "My name's Ni-"

* * *

**_AN- Yay! Sorry that took so long, but it's back! Also, two things about the OCs. First, I need Legendaries. Anyone works, unless it's Mew, Victini, Mewtwo, Cresselia, or Celebi. Also, DragonPrincess1999, I really would appreciate if you'd submit Darkrai. Second of all, I'm making an amendment to my original statement for human submissions. If it's a non OC, just tell me who it is you want me to use. It has to fit the other guidelines, but I just need a name. Ok, so no one guessed the question from last time. It was Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. That song, however, translates very poorly to Japanese, so I understand why no one got it. This story is going to have a huge twist in the near or far future, so the contest now is to see how quickly you all can guess it. Oh, and if you can guess who Nat's talking to at the end. Thank you! -KawaiiJoltic_**


	9. Chapter 9- Vulpix

_**AN- I know I said updates would be less frequent, but I managed to to do all this, so here you go! And I do not own Pokémon or any book, song, TV show, anime, manga, play, webshow, or anything else I may reference. Thanks and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Prisma Chapter 9

"Vulpix, wake up!", Munna cried, awakening me suddenly.

"Munna, if you need more orange juice, tell Red to get it. Now that there's three of us, I don't wanna do all the grocery shopping! I wanna sleep!", I complained groggily as my roommate looked at me, seeming concerned.

Munna shook her head. "No! That's not what this is about. See, you were talking in your sleep and said something about a prison, so I thought you were having a nightmare.", she replied.

I tried to remember my dream. It took me a minute, but I recalled it. "Oh, do you remember that dream I had a few weeks ago about the human? It was like that again.", I told my psychic piggybank roommate.

Red, who had been paying little attention to our conversation, suddenly gained interest and piped up. "What about a human?", she asked.

Munna sighed and started telling Red about my first dream. When I was done, Red laughed and asked "Vulp, have ya been playing too much Blue Rescue Team?".

"What's that?"

"Never mind that! If there's anything my lifelong obsession with Harry Potter has taught me, it's that recurring dreams are serious business.", Munna exclaimed. "And that jellybeans are never to be trusted, but that's beside the point. Anyways, we need to get you to a fortune teller stat!"

"I really don't believe in…", I tried to tell her, but she'd already dragged me halfway out the door, with Red in tow.

* * *

We arrived at a worn down, but mysterious looking house with glistering purple curtains over the windows and an open sign on the door. Red rolled her eyes upon arrival and complained "C'mon Munny, do we really have to go here?". Munna's response was to drag us both into the shop, which was the strangest place I'd ever set foot in.

Burning Odd and Rose Incenses filled the humid air with odd yet enticing scents. The purple curtains we'd seen from outside seemed to be only the tip of the iceberg, as every wall, table, and even the floor and ceiling seemed to be covered with either purple or golden cloth. The light from outside took on an eerie lavender tint, giving the room even more of a mystical atmosphere. Sitting in the center of the room, behind a red-cloaked table with a crystal ball on it was an Absol with a long string of beads and assorted trinkets piercing her blade. She also had a lavender veil covering her face.

"Hello, visitors'.", the Absol greeted eerily. "I am Dire Omen of the Pouring Rain, but you may call me Omen, if it so pleases you. Pray tell, what called you to my services?".

Munna floated up to her and explained "My friend Vulpix has been having odd recurring dreams. We'd really appreciates it if you could tell us their meaning, Omen-sama.".

Omen smiled and tilted her head towards me. "Tell me of the dream that plagues you, Fair Child of the Burning Leaf.", she asked me. When Red snarled at what she'd called me, she commented "I apologize if it displeases you, Kitsune who Rests in Sun, but I am accustomed with calling Pokémon by their Ancient names.".

I knew Red would say something sarcastic given the chance, so I spoke up before giving her it. "A few weeks ago, I had a dream of a Human who called herself Yuki simply telling me that humans aren't all bad. I thought it was just a one-off thing, but last night, I had a dream a lot like that one. Yuki appeared again and said that she was imprisoned, but that's all I heard. Munna woke me up before I could hear any more.".

Omen looked at her crystal ball and muttered something under her breath. She then looked up at me and started breathing heavily. "It is as my mother foretold. I must share the Prophesy with you!", she exclaimed while running frantically around the room, as if she was searching for something. She finally picked up a battered notebook up off a wardrobe and set it in front of her. "I believe it is you three whom I must share it with.".

She opened the notebook to a bookmarked page and started reading it in a mystical voice. _"Ten shall be drawn to the imprisoned. Drawn from dreams granted, drawn from dreams fulfilled. The choice that will salvage or ruin the disregarded will break or raise an empire. And those who have fallen at the Terra's hands will be avenged."._

After she finished, we remained utterly silent for a moment before Munna asked "What did all that mean, exactly?".

Omen sighed and stated that she'd "Work on that.", and promptly kicked us out. We then went outside to find a Pokémon I'd never seen before kicking a fire hydrant, yelling very mean things at it.

Of course, I did what any reasonable Pokémon would do and asked her what that fire hydrant ever did to her.

"Oh, is that what this was? I thought it was another one of those awful Diglett that have been annoying me like crazy ever since I left them back at the mountain. I'm Victini, by the way. Guardian of the mountains, or at least I was until recently. Mew-san told me that she wanted me to be closer to the city, 'cause her bro's driving her Zubatty. Oh, wasn't supposed to tell you all that, was I?", Victini exclaimed incredibly rapidly.

"It's all cool. I couldn't understand a word you said, anyways.", Red replied. "BTW, I'm Red, the Kitsune's Vulpix, and the floating piggybank is Munna.".

"Nice to meet cha! I love it here in the city! After having to 'guard the mountains' for so long, all these bright lights are a welcome change! Can you tell me where I can get some good sushi?", Victini asked.

Munna nearly tackled her in glee at that prospect, and screamed "Oh, they have soooo many different kinds of sushi here! Hundreds! You really don't know what you've been missing!", she yelled.

* * *

**_AN- Thanks for reading! And thanks to AnnetteOfDeath for her lovely OC, Omen. I'll use Hawthorne later. Also, I feel like I need to clarify something. Jigglypuff and Team Tretta aren't bad or anything. They're perfectly nice, but they just don't get on well with Pikachu, who is a protagonist. Also, for my guess the plotwist contest, the point is to see how quickly you can get the plotwist. With every chapter, the twist will become more obvious, and I'm trying to see how quickly you all can detect it. So, please, tell me in the review what you think it will be. I'll have some sort of prize for the first to guess it. But DragonPrincess, since I've already told you with your OC thing, you can't guess. Oh, and as for the person in the end of last chapter, Kennyboy is correct, it is Nico from Percy Jackson. He's my favorite character from that series, so... But you weren't right on the prison. ;)Thank you! PS, Please don't feel bad for not guessing Radioactive, CherryBlossom1233, that song just doesn't translate well into Japanese! -KawaiiJoltic_**


	10. Chapter 10- Vulpix

_**AN- I don't own Pokémon or any of the insane things I reference here, k? Thanks and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic **_

* * *

Mudkip and Munna burst into Nny's apartment panting, with wild looks on their faces.

"Guesswhatwefoundacaveanditsawesomeandstuff!", Mudkip exclaimed at top speed.

"What? Did you really expect us to understand that, or are you just trying to derp?", Red asked flatly.

Victini popped up and flared up her V-ear thingies. "Red-chan, I know ya don't like 'er much, but y' don't hafta be mean! She said 'Guess what, we found a cave and it's awesome and stuff!'. Not 'at hard a Mudkip-to-English translation.", she huffed scornfully.

"Oh. I thought you said 'Gas watt whiffle cake Reddit awesome sauce.'. Honest mistake.", Nny chuckled, defending her best friend, who she'd bonded with over criticizing others, in her own Nny-ish way.

I knew this would get bad if I didn't interfere, so I did so. "Mudkip, where'd you see this cave, anyways?", I asked Mudkip so she'd get to talking and interrupt the incoming fight.

Mudkip smiled broadly, but it was Munna who answered. "Oh, we'll show you. C'mon!", she instructed as she floated out of the apartment with Mudkip in hot pursuit.

It didn't seem as if we had much of a choice, so I, along with Victini and Eevee, followed without question. However, Nny sighed and followed while trying to restrain her giggles, while Red stayed put and proceeded to play Tiny Wings on her phone. I called back to her. "Red! You coming or what?".

She looked up from her game and sighed. "You all are a lot of loonies, and I don't think this can end well. None of your other 'plans' do.".

"Oh really? Who was the one who not only had to explain to the waiter at that sushi place that you wanted Rattata sushi, but then yelled at me to cook it, which set the smoke alarm off? And then, who ordered you that Feebas sushi you liked so much?"

"That was pretty good, but I need to get to the next nest on here. Don't get yourselves killed, ok?.

"Whatever.", I sighed as I started to run to catch up with the rest. "You're no fun.".

* * *

After a fair bit of dangerous weaving dangerously through city traffic, we arrived at a small opening near a hill a fair ways outside of town. "C'mon! Let's go in!", Munna exclaimed.

"No way! I have claustrophobia!", Eevee shrieked.

Mudkip frowned and put on her best pouty face. "Aww… Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…".

"Mudkip, you're just gonna keep doing that 'till I say yes, aren't you?", Eevee sighed.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…".

"Fine. But if it gets too tight, I'm turning back.".

"Yay! You rock, Vee!".

Eevee sighed and shook her head. "How did you talk me into this, exactly?".

We proceeded into the cave, which would have been exceedingly dark, if it wasn't for the fact that my tails glowed softly, illuminating the cavern.

Upon noticing this, Munna hovered over to investigate. "I didn't know you could do that, Pix! That's awesome! It'll probably ward off the Creepers.".

"Thanks, Munn. It is pretty cool, isn't it! Wait, Creepers?".

Munna nodded (or tilted her body so her face was lowered and then raised) gravely. "Yes, Creepers. They are known to haunt dark caves like this one. They are chartreuse and have the texture of dead, crunchy leaves. They are said to explode when you get near them, killing themselves and lethally wounding anyone near them in the process. Oh, and they're afraid of cats.".

I knew Munna to say some pretty insane things on occasion, (I/e Nargles, Wrackspurts, Land Sharks, etc) but I never knew her to make up such dark stuff. "Well, then. We should of brought Red, since she's so catty.", Victini laughed.

Per usual, Nny rushed to her absent friend's defense. "Don't you dare say things like that! There's nothing wrong with a bit of pessimism. I personally think you could do with a crash course in it, so you wouldn't be so irritating!".

"Irritating, am I? I'll show you irritating!"

The two then proceed to yell rather nasty things at each other, but Eevee and I had to rush in to restrain them from killing their opponent. Munna then whispered loudly (?) her warning. "Be quiet! The shouting will attract the Creepers!".

Nny rolled her eyes so fervently it was visible in even this dim light. "Oh really? Y' mean the ones who don't exist?".

Right on cue, a swarm of quadrupled, green, hissing creatures with pitch-black eyes that seemed soulless approached us and blew the floor beneath us to pieces. I was blown to a small cave with four tunnels, each branching to a different direction, stemming from it. After regaining my footing, I noticed Nny was sprawled out next to me.

I quickly kneeled next to her and shook her lightly. "Nny! Are you ok?", I whispered fervently in her pointed ear.

She stirred and smiled lightly at the sight of my face. "I'm fine. A little bruised, but that's not a problem. You?"

"I'm fine. So, I guess those Creeper things Munna was talking about were real after all, huh?".

She shook her head and sighed. "Guess so. I really wish they weren't though. They seem more like some fluxed creature from an indie adventure game than something that should really exist.".

"Yeah. No kid.". I looked around at the four available paths and noticed that they were laid out with each path making a right angle with the next, almost like a plus sign or a d-pad. I then got a brilliant idea. "Nny! I think I might know how to get out! Follow me!".

"Why not?", Nny whispered as she stood up and followed my lead. I sprinted straight ahead of where I'd first been facing upon entry, then straight into the adjacent path in the next room, laid out identically to the one before it. I then turned back and went back to the start. I then alternated with going left and right twice, arriving in a room with a light straight ahead. Nny sighed in relief behind me.

Then, upon approaching the exit, from all sides of the room, more Creepers filed in. Nny shrieked loudly, which I'm fairly certain she's done maybe never in her whole life. I knew we were both cornered and screwed.

"Vulpx, if they kill us, I want you to know something. And if they don't kill us, well, I still wasn't you to know it anyways!", Nny spoke shakily.

"Tell me!"

Nny sighed, as she often did, but more along the lines of hyperventilation than anything. "Vulpix, from the moment I met you, I've had a pretty big crush on you.". As I stood there in stunned silence, she quickly added "Please don't tell me how you feel until after we get out of this, granted we do. I know you like guys, but a cat can dream, right?".

"Wait, 'cat'! That's it! Nny, go up to the Creepers and don't question it!".

"Yeesh! I didn't think you'd take it that harshly!".

"It has nothing to do with that! Please, just trust me!".

Nny looked at our assailants. "Fine. But if this kills me, I'll haunt you forever!". She dashed up to the Creepers and, as I'd expected, the Creepers backed away quickly. She noticed this and, with a slightly astonished look on her face, went up to all of them, snarling a bit, and made them all run off, leaving the cave entrance open. We dashed through it quickly.

"How did that happen, exactly?", Nny asked as we exited back into the light.

"Munna said they were scared of cats, remember. Also, I'm really sorry, and I do love you, but only as a friend. I'm really sorry.".

"Don't worry 'bout it! I really just needed to get that all off my chest! It's cool.", Nny replied, a fair bit more cheerfully that I'd expected. I had a sneaking suspicion, however, that she was just trying to suppress pain.

Before I could ponder it further, though, Victini and the others ran up to us with slightly manic looks on their faces. Victini hug-tackled me, and screeched "Oh, yer ok! I was really worried! Oh, by the way, I have something to do tomorrow that's important, an' I was hopin' you'd be able to come with me. With Red an' Munn, 'course.".

"Ok?".

* * *

"_Nico, are you there?", _a slightly familiar voice mentally cried to me from the usual darkness.

"_I'm here.", _I mentally replied_. "Nat, you promised next time you'd try to tell me where you were."._

"_Same place as you, I'd imagine, just in a different antechamber."._

"_Oh. I do remember them saying that us 'freaks' were in a separate dungeon than the others."._

"_Freaks? Why did they think you were a freak? Which, by the way, I can assure you you're not. And who else is with you."._

"_Probably because we're all part Pokémon. For instance, my sister Bianca told me before she died that my father was the Legendary Pokémon Darkrai."._

"_Oh, your sister died? That's horrible I'm so sorry! Wait did you say you're part Darkrai?"._

"_Yeah. They call us 'half bloods'. The only others in here are Thalia, who's dad is Zekrom, Yuki, who's dad is a Gallade, and James, who's parent's parents are Kyogre for his dad and Latias for his mom. Oh, and Chase, who's mom is Reshiram. There was also my sister, but like I said, she died shortly after coming here."._

"_I'm really sorry. Do you think I could be a half blood, or is my telepathy something else?"._

"_Let's hope it's something else, because a half-blood isn't a nice thing to be."._

* * *

**_AN- It's over! I think that's the longest one yet! And, from now on, Nat's telepathy will be in italics, to distinguish it from the other text. Also, thanks to RandomGal and Ein Storm for their lovely OCs. Also, if you can guess the significance of the directions Vulpix went, please share. And, just so you know, the Minecraft monsters exclusivly live in caves here. And, in case you were wondering, I guess this is technically a crossover, but there really isn't a section for Pokémon/Percy Jackson/Minecraft/Kirby/Glee/Zelda/Fire Emblem crossovers, so it gets to live here. Also, in the next chapter, there will be a meeting of the Legendaries, and if you could submit me thing for the Legendaries to ask each other, like Jirachi to Celebi- What happens when you create paradoxes? And even submit answer ideas, like Celebi to Jirachi- The doctor gets very mad at me. Also, I have a new poll on my page! It asks what ships you want to prevail in this story. And, if you have an idea for a new ship to be on there, PM me and I'll try to post them on there. And, DragonPrincess, if it's ok with you, I want to use your incarnation of Darkrai in the next chapter. Tell me if that's ok with you! Anyways ,thanks for reading as always! PS, If you need clues about the twist, look in chapters 1 & 8, because they contain the most. -KawaiiJoltic_**


	11. Chapter 11- Vulpix

_**AN- I'm back, people! I'm sorry it's been so long, but I've been busy. It is short, but I really hope you like it. And, i don't own Pokémon, OCs, or anything I may reference. Namely, in this chapter, Doctor Who. Thanks and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic **_

* * *

Neo Prisma Chapter 11

Here is the strangest sentence I've ever said in my whole life; I am behind a giant potted fern with Munna and Red eavesdropping on the queen and a Doctor Who-Obsessed Celebi arguing about time-travel. And you know what's really the weird part about that? It's all true. 100% factually accurate to our situation. And if that's not weird enough, wait 'till you here how we got here!

* * *

" 'K, so we just need to go in the back. Then, we can sneak into the meetin' room w'out anyone noticing us! And, there's a really great hidin' place next to the door! I use it at almost every meetin' to hide snacks fer me and Latias.", Victini instructed us as we gazed up at the gargantuan Castle Mew, surrounded by a lava moat and expansive garden. The castle seemed to be made of some sort of gem or stone that glowed in thousands of colors, making it look like a rainbow puked on it in the best way possible.

"Please, can you tell me what, exactly we need to sneak in the back for?", Red huffed at Victini's orders.

"Only legendaries are 'llowed at this meeting! I just wanted y' guys to come s' I wouldn't hafta face this alone, 'cause it's epically boring!", Victini explained as she psychically lifted us across the moat.

"Lovely. Just lovely.", Red muttered under her breath as we snuck in through a small back door.

We sneaked into the castle, and I saw right away why no one was allowed in the castle on a regular basis. It was a magnificent structure outside, but inside it was really more than words could describe. Every surface was either gilded, made out of a marble-like stone that seemed to be pure white and every other color at once, or both. There were throne-like chairs lining the room, and Victini motioned us to a large fern between a marble throne with a red velvet seat and a golden one with a fiery red silk seat, which she sat down in. She may have been small, but even from the back, she looked powerful and regal in the throne. I then noticed she'd placed a golden diadem with V-shaped ruby glistening in it's center, making her shine even brighter.

More legendaries filed in and took their places in their thrones and suddenly I realized I was in the middle of a gathering of creatures I'd scarcely thought to exist. Munna was trying to be quiet, but her squee of delight whenever a new legendary entered the room was irrepressible. Finally, the room was filled and Queen Mew rose to a podium in the center of the room and started speaking in a formal, stiff voice.

"Welcome, my brethren. It is an honor that you were all able to attend this year's Legend's Gathering. Now, before we start with the questions, there are a few things I must address. First of all, we have filed for more guards in the castle, as Mewtwo's long-held threats of attack seem to be coming to fruition. There is no need to have alarm, though. If he is dense enough to think he can attack us, we shall be prepared, as I have asked Victini, Jirachi, and Celebi to temporarily relocate to the city so we will have more readily available reinforcements."

There was a slight murmuring among the legendaries, but Mew cleared her throat and they all quieted at once. "Secondly, the reason that there isn't punch today is because it was Entei's turn to bring the punch and he unfortunately burnt it."

"How can you burn punch?", Red whispered to me.

"By being a fire Legendary, that's how.", Victini replied softly. "Trust me, I've done it."

"And thirdly, Terrikion has come down with a horrible cold, which is why he was enable to join us today. That is all, now we shall proceed to the questions.", Mew concluded, adding an "Oh, dear Arceus." under her breath. The legendaries, however, cheered.

"Oh, I forgot it was the seventh year of the elongated luni-solar- tempral-spacial calender. That's question day! This'll be fun!", Victini whispered excitedly to both us and Latias, who was sitting next to her.

Mew coughed slightly to silence the others. "Ok. The first question is from Meloetta to Keldeo. 'How come you're a pony while Cobalion, Terrikion, and Virizion are the three musketeers whilst they are also your parents?'."

Keledo jumped out of his seat. "Meloetta, they aren't actually my parents. My parents died in a fire and the muskedeers rescued me from it and raised me.", he sighed.

Meloetta gasped and bowed profusely. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for my mistake?", she apologized.

"Ok, question two, from Uxie to Arceus. 'If Mew is ancestrally linked to all Pokémon, then which of you came first?'."

"I was the first legendary, and Mew's great-grandmother is actually the one ancestrally linked to all Pokémon. Mew's great-grandmother's children were mostly Ditto, except for Mew's grandmother, a few Smeargle, and the first two Eevee. Eevee is technically the Pokémon most were descended from. Is that a sufficient answer?", Arceus explained.

Uxie, who was taking notes, nodded.

"Ok, next question. It's from Cresselia to Darkrai. 'How can you get power from the new moon, while nothing is in the sky to give you power.'."

Darkrai sighed. "Oh. I thought you'd say something rude. In short, the sunlight the moon reflects weakens my powers, so I get stronger when there's no light reflecting from it.", he answered.

"That makes sense. I'll have to remember that, dear.", Cresselia smiled ominously.

"Next. From Giratina to Deoxys. 'What's it like in space.'."

"Cold. Very cold. And dark. So dark.", Deoxys deadpanned.

"Gee, that's helpful.", Giratina snarked.

"And from Latias to Genesect. 'Are you a Gundam Heroes Kabutops or what?'."

Genesect nodded. "Yes. I'm a revived, genetically modified, mech Kabutops."

Latias cheered. "Knew it! I was right! And you were wrong! Oni-san, you owe me big time!". Latios groaned in response.

"Next. From Jirachi to Celebi… Wait. Nope. Not doing this one.". Mew hurriedly put the slip of paper up, and Victini glided over to her.

Victini glanced at the paper. "Oh, come on! It's not bad or anything!". Mew tried to grab the paper, but Victini read it happily. " 'From Jirachi to Celebi. What happens when you mess with time to much.'.", she read.

Celebi smiled and started chatting happily. "Oh! Y' see, first of all, the Doctor gets, like, really mad at me. And then, well, there was this one time…"

Mew cut her off with a very loud cry of "We do not speak of that!".

"Oh, come on! The timely-wimely incident wasn't that bad! I still think there's nothing wrong with putting those kids back in their time. I mean, can you imagine how upset their parents must be!", Celebi protested.

"Dialga.", Mew prompted.

Dialga sighed and rattled off a recitation of something. "Timely-wimely things mustn't be purposefully interfered with, even to repair accidental mishaps."

Celebi started yelling at Dialga and Mew, who yelled right back at them, and soon all heck broke loose. "Um, guys, it might be a good time to get out of here.", Victini whispered to us.

We ran quickly out of the back door before we could be spotted, as Latias yelled "Ok, Pokémon, who wants some paper cutouts!"

* * *

_**AN- Yay! Finally! I promise I'll try my best not to let this go on hiatus for so long again! Anyways, thanks to DragonPrincess1999 for letting me use her incarnation of Darkrai, Random Gal for Red, and Kennyboy for two of the questions. Also, I have to thank one of my friends for giving me the idea to use the name "Timely-Wimely Incedent". Actually, I thought of the name, but he told me it was a good idea to use it, so I decided to use it for this. Also, chapter thirteen is the deadline for OC entries, because chapter fourteen is when the big twist happens. I've decided to make it a real contest for guessing the big twist. If you are the first to guess it, then you get to either choose a shipping for this story out of some I provide or provide a small storyline for the sequel, which will primarily use characters from Super Smash Bros. Anyways, thank you for reading, happy Memorial Day, and thanks to the soldiers who died for our country. -KawaiiJoltic**_


	12. Chapter 12- Freeze

_**AN- Hello, people! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I've been busy. And by busy, I mean playing too much Minecraft. Anyways, i don't own Pokémon, the OCs, or anything I may reference. Please enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Prisma Chapter 12

"_A-are you s-still there?"_, a shaky voice called out to me mentally.

I was alarmed at the fact that even mentally, Natasha seemed to be holding back tears. _"I'm here. Are you ok, because you sound worried about something."_

"_I-I told m-my friends about you a-and t-they thought I was m-making you up. N-not that I w-was lying, but g-going c-crazy."_, she responded tearfully.

I had no idea how to reassure her, but I tried my best. _"It's ok. I promise that I exist. You aren't making me up. You're not going crazy."_

There was a long period of silence, then she sobbed out an apology. _"I-I'm sorry t-that I d-doubted y-you. I-it's just t-that w-when all your friends t-think you're g-going crazy, y-you start to d-doubt your s-sanity. I g-guess I can s-see why they t-think I'm c-crazy. I-I suppose I r-really can't prove your existence t-to anyone but myself. T-then again, you c-can't prove I e-exist either."_

"_Don't worry, I know you exist. But I guess Thalia and Chase would never believe me if I told them about you…"_

* * *

After banging on the walls for a while, Nature and I finally gave up on truing to escape our cell out of exhaustion. About then, our captors came into the cell with smug looks on their faces.

"So little ninjas, do you see now why you don't play with dangerous Pokémon like us?", the Timburr taunted.

I gritted my teeth and glared, but Nature looked her straight in the eyes and scoffed. "You lot should be the ones who should stop playing around! Your games are causing a lot of people a lot of trouble, which is why we're here to stop you!", she bravely yelled in the face of our foes. It never ceased to amaze me how brave and bold she got when fighting, considering how shy she was normally.

Timburr made to strike my sister, but Infernape stopped her. "Well, still fighting, are you? Another strike from Vincula Sanguinem should shut the little brat up."

"Don't talk about my sister like that!", I screamed. "You'd be lucky to ever be half as brave as her!"

He turned my way with a devilish glare on his face. "Think you can defy me, do you, little one?", he laughed, as if I was amusing him. I nodded with a look of sheer hatred and determination plastered across my face. He simply nodded. "Do you know what Vincula Sanguinem means?", he asked in a superior, condescending voice. I remained silent, glaring daggers at him. "It means 'Chains of Blood'! This sword was the one used to imprison the maidens in that silly fable so many here take as myth! My allies, the Glitch Force passed it to me so I could use it to cause chaos in Queen Mew's domain! This blade shall now end you pests, once and for all!"

I braced myself, determined to never show weakness, even in the face of death like Sensei had always told me. Bu, just as he swung at my shoulder, a voice I'd never thought I'd hear again exclaimed "Hold it, fiend! Stay away from Oni-chan!". Infernape turned just in time to see a red blur graze his arm with a red-hot sword while exclaiming "Hono no Chaji!". The fire properties of the blade did nothing to Infernape, being a fire type himself, but gave me enough time to dart out of his reach and grab Nature and my own swords. I tossed Nature's blade to her, and she jumped onto Tyrouge and Timburr, making Mienfoo accidentally attack Tyrouge and sprouting a squabble between the three.

"Volcano!", she cried happily as she darted to my side. "You're alive! We thought we lost you during that battle with Team AWD! I'm so happy to see you!", she exclaimed to our long-lost brother, Volcano.

Volcano smiled wryly to us. "They thought they killed me, but you can never take evil's word for it. Luckily, the battle was too intense for any of you to check, so I was able to eventually get back to Sensei, who sent me here after you. And then h-he d-died a-and there w-was nothing I could to t-to save him. But, we can catch up later, because we have some butt to kick!"

Nature laughed and I smiled, happy to see my brother again. I would have preferred to be able to tackle him in a death-grip hug, but unfortunately there were more pressing matters at the moment. I drew my blade, and alongside my siblings, rushed to battle our foe. We easily outgunned, or technically "outsworded" our foe, but just as we were to land the death blow, the Tyrouge screamed "Wait, please don't kill Papa!" at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry kid.", I sighed while looking at the frantic fighting-type crying out. "We have to make sure he doesn't hurt any more people or steal any more treasures. I'm so sorry, I know he must be like a father to you, but unless you're willing to let him and you three spend the rest of your lives in jail, this is the way it must be."

Just then, Mienfoo, who I hadn't noticed had left, burst in the room and exclaimed "I've done it. I called the police and turned us all in. Ninjas, it's ok. You don't have to kill Boss anymore.". The Timburr came in after him and gave me a key, explaining that is was for their treasure vault.

The police came quickly and handcuffed the four thieves. Infernape upon noticing his assistants in chains, gasped. "Please, ma'am!", he yelled while waving his tail frantically. "Those children did no wrong! I kidnapped them and made them do it! Please, ma'am, don't punish these children for my crimes!"

The head cop, an Arcanine, unchained Tyrouge, Mienfoo, and Timburr, who thanked her and us. Volcano and I were polite, but now that our mission was done, Nature froze up and refused to speak. "Wait, did Papa say he kidnapped us?", Tyrouge asked his partners, seeming confused.

"Um, Tyrouge, you see, we've been meaning to talk to you about that…", Timburr started to explain.

"So, what now? I guess we have a ton of catching up to do.", Volcano exclaimed excitedly.

"Actually, did you hear Infernape say something about a 'Glitch Force' that was against Queen Mew?". Nature and Volcano both nodded. "Well, I think we should look into that, as it could mean trouble."

* * *

_**AN- Wow, I think that was the most intense chapter yet! However, from chapter fourteen on, things will get really intense. And, if anyone can guess the plot twist before it happens, (before I put up chapter fourteen)I'll give them a prize of their choosing. (The prize list is in the previous chapter.) Also, because things are going to get serious, chapter thirteen will be nice and fluffy. Probably way too fluffy. And there shall be a musical number. additionally, this is the last chance for OC submissions for this story. The submission will officially close once I put up chapter thirteen, so hurry! Thanks to Fruty Sheep (formerly Adventure Cherrim) and Kennyboy for their lovely OCs! Anyways, thank you all for reading! - KawaiiJoltic**_


	13. Chapter 13- Vulpix & Pikachu

_**AN-**** Aaaand here we have what shall henceforth be known as the Shipping Chapter, where we have far too much shipping. I thought since the next few chapters will be rather dark, I'd make this chapter sickeningly sweet and funny enough to last for several. And also My Little Ponies is not owned by me. Especially not Pinkie Pie. Or the song Tell Him by The Exiters or whoever.**__** And I do not own Pokemon or the fan OCs. Just my characters. Please enjoy. -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Prisma Chapter 13

-Vulpix-

It was just a normal day at Gonabee's busy, but a normal day. And by my standards, it had been a normal week. No one had tried to rip anyone's throat out, we hadn't nearly gotten killed by explosive green monsters, and there hadn't been any psychopathic meetings. As the day ended, Mudkip and I hung back with Luna, because the three of us were on dish duty that day. Mudkip's Water Gun got the job done very quickly, so there was nothing to do, so I just absent-mindedly engaged in conversation with Luna.

"So, I guess I don't really talk to you much, but how are things?", I asked her, not entirely paying attention to much. To my surprise, she looked down nervously and sighed.

"Something wrong?", Mudkip asked her, clearly noticing that something was awry with the Umbreon.

"It's nothing. It's just…", she trailed off.

"C'mon! Tellustellustellus!", Mudkip screamed far louder than necessary.

"You don't have to tell us, but we may be able to help you with something.", I suggested kindly.

She let out another sigh. "F-fine, but you can't tell anyone about this. Promise?"

"I promise."

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!", Mudkip cheered.

Umbreon sighed once again. "Ok, I-I think I'm in love with Gem. I know we're both girls and practically sisters, but I really do think I love her.", she whispered shakily.

Mudkip and I exchanged a glance. "Oh, really? That's awesome! I'm sure if you tell her how you feel, she'll return it!", Mudkip exclaimed encouragingly.

Luna sighed and shook her head. "It's not that simple, Mudkip. What if she doesn't? Then I'll have ruined everything!"

I looked at Mudkip, and muttered "One, two, three!" quickly under my breath. "_I know something about love! You've gotta want it bad! If that girl's got into your blood, go out and get her!"_

Luna face palmed. "Please tell me you're not…"Mudkip joined in eagerly. "_If you want her to be the very part of you, makes you want to breathe, here's the thing to do!"_

"They are.", Luna sighed both happily sang the chorus while Luna proceeded to beat her head against the wall. "_Tell her that you're never gonna leave her! Tell her that you're always gonna love her! Tell her, tell her, tell her, tell her right now!" _I sang the next part alone. _"I know something about love! You gotta show it and make her see the moon up above; reach out and get her!"_

"_If you want her to be always by your side, if you want her to only think of you"_, Mudkip continued. At that point, Luna simply sat down and tried to cover her ears with her paws unhappily.

We both sang the chorus at the top of our lungs. "_Tell her that you're never gonna leave her Tell her that you're always gonna love her! Tell her, tell her, tell her, tell her right now!"_"_Ever since the world began it's been that way for all Pokémon were created to make love their destiny! Then why should true love be so complicated, oh, yeah!", _I sang happily, while Luna continued to glare up at us with her ears very poorly covered by her two of us proceeded to finish the song together. _"Oh! I know something about love, you gotta take her paw! Show her what the world is made of! One kiss will prove it! If you want her to be always by your side, take her paw tonight, swallow your foolish pride! Tell her that…" _

"I GET THE POINT!", Luna yelled. "If you really want me to tell Gem how I feel, I will, but only if you two shut up!". Mudkip looked sad, but said no more and nodded, then mimed zipping her mouth shut. I nodded and mouthed an apology.

* * *

"Ok, Gem's right over here.", Luna whispered while motioning to a park bench where Gem was eating Ramen. It looked delicious, and I mentally reminded myself to tell Red to make Ramen for dinner. "And not a word out of you two until this is done, okay?". I nodded and Mudkip crossed her paws over her heart, then made a flapping motion to her side, then mimed hitting herself in the eye with something. Luna then went over and handed the candy bar she'd bought to Gem.

"Wow, thanks, Luna! I love these! Want to split it?", Gem exclaimed while opening the candy bar. Luna nodded and ate the square of chocolate Gem gave her happily. "What was this for, anyways? You never get these for me because of how pricey they are. Did I forget my half-birthday again?", Gem asked with her mouth half full of chocolate.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something.", Luna stated softly.

"What do you want to tell me?", Gem replied, still cheerful.

Luna sighed. "Gem, I-I think I'm in love with you. Please don't think badly of me for this, but…"

"Why would I think badly of you for this?", Gem replied, still smiling.

"Wait, you don't hate me?", Luna asked, seeming dumbstruck.

"Of course not, silly! How can you hate and love someone at the same time?", Gem answered happily.

Luna looked relieved. "That's a rele- wait, did you say 'love'?"

"Of course I did! I love you too! I didn't know how to tell you, so I just tried really hard to be completely non-subtle about it! I guess I didn't do a good job, though.", Gem smiled.

Luna's eyes filled with tears. "I can't tell you how happy I am to here that, Gem. I guess love _is_ blind.", she half-laughed half-sobbed.

They sat there happily for a while and ate their chocolate bar, and after while decided that they were hungry for actual food, so they left to go to some sort of restaurant. Luna smiled and whispered her thanks to me as they passed us.

* * *

-Pikachu-

"Subrosians United's trial of Cyndaquill Junichi shall now start.", Elekid deadpanned. "The judge shall now read off the crimes the accused is being tried for.

Riolu, who had been depressed since learning that Gem, who he'd had a crush on for ages, was dating her best friend Luna looked up and sighed. "Cyndaquill is being tried for treason, negotiation with known terrorists, and buying roses. Does the accused have anything to say for himself?", he read in a monotone voice.

Cyndaquill burst into tears. "I-I plead guilty, your honor! I did it! I asked Torchic for Chikorita's address and sent her roses! I just wanted her to love me! Please don't kill me!", he sobbed.

"Wait.", I interrupted. "Pitch said you sent them to Duskull."

"Actually, Cyndaquill meant for Chikorita to get them, but Torchic gave him the wrong address, so Duskull got them. I was going to tell you that, but you ran off to murder him before I could say anything.", Pitch commented, barely looking up from her DS.

Riolu sighed once again and continued judging. "Oh. That doesn't really change anything, though. The accused has been found gui-"

"Hold it!", a shrill, female voice cried. "You can't convict my boyfriend! If you lay a finger on him, you're done for!". We turned around to see a livid Duskull holding a bouquet of roses and glaring daggers at Riolu.

"Fine, then. I find the accused not guilty.", Riolu sighed.

Duskull dragged Cyndaquill out the door while saying something along the lines of "Since we're dating now, where do you want to go to lunch?" while Cyndaquill stammered "D-dating?" in shock.

I was about to get back to playing Kingdom Hearts when Corphish came up to me. "Hey, Riolu needs to pep up, now.", he exclaimed.

"Any ideas for that?"

"A few."

* * *

_**AN- Now that was fun! And I am in no way responsible for any cavities it may have given you. Thanks to CherryBlossom1233 for Gem and Luna, along with the basic premise of this chapter. Speaking of OCs, OC submissions are now closed! Thank you all so much for your OCs and if I haven't used them yet, I will soon. Also, i just realized that I mixed up Tyrouge and Mienfoo's personalities in the last chapter! Im so sorry, and Kennyboy, I hope you're not mad at me for it. **__**Please keep guessing at the plot twist, because it's up next chapter. Fruty sheep, that was a good guess, but the only thing you got right was the adventure, mystery, romance part and that it will involve your OCs. Hint- Pikachu is the star of the next few chapters, and it involves all of those human OCs I've been asking for! Thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic**_


	14. Chapter 14- Pikachu

_**AN- Wow, I sure am getting these up fast! Let's hope that lasts. I really really hope you all enjoy this, as this is the chapter of The Giganormous Plot Twist. I really hope it's twisty enough. Also, from here on out it will be a lot darker, just a warning. So, I don't own Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts, Earthbound, or anything else I reference. Thanks and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Prisma Chapter 14

-Pikachu-

"Remind me, how is this supposed to get Riolu cheered up again?", I asked Corphish as we stood before the great castle that Queen Mew called home with nothing but a few of Pitch's hairpins, two large black tube socks with eye holes carved into them, and two Patented Andronuts Brand Single-Use Bottle Rocket Jetpacks. "And why are we here with all this junk, anyways?"

Corphish sighed, as if I was being extremely dense. "Well, the hairpins are if we need to pick any locks and the Patented Andronuts Brand Single-Use Bottle Rocket Jetpacks are for getting over the lava moat. Oh, ant the masks are for being sneaky."

"Yes, I figured that much, but why exactly are we breaking and entering into the castle? I don't really think that the execution of his two best friends will do much to cheer Riolu up."

"We're not getting executed, we're just checking up on how Riolu's application for the guard force is going! It might cheer him up a bit to hear that he's most likely getting the job he's dreamed of for years.", Corphish explained as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Oh. Well, if we get caught…"

"We won't!" Corphish exclaimed happily.

* * *

With my mask covering my head, sans my ears, which I'd poked holes in for, I set up my Patented Andronuts Brand Single-Use Bottle Rocket Jetpacks to follow Corphish into the castle. Corphish thought it was best to stagger our entrances so we wouldn't end up exploring the same places as often. ("Dividing and conquering!", he called it.) We had no idea how the castle was laid out or where we needed to go, so we decided to just wander about until we found our way out, and surely we'd find something.

The Patented Andronuts Brand Single-Use Bottle Rocket Jetpacks worked, but it went a bit further then I intended. I ended up crashing onto the roof. Fortunately, there was a door on the roof. Of course, I had no idea why a door might be there, but then I remembered that Queen Mew often had royalty from other countries at the castle, and many of them were from flying Pokémon colonies. The news talked about it all the time.

I went through the door into a dark corridor that was dimly lit with purple light bulbs in torch-shaped brackets on the walls. It was cold and gave off the impression that it hadn't been used, much less cleaned recently. I had no idea what it was for, but I followed the eerie passage until I saw a stairwell in the faint light. Cautiously, I scampered down it with only the soft echoes of my pawsteps for company. Eventually, I reached an iron door. It was rusted over and looked just as ancient and decrepit as the rest of the passage. I gave the doorknob a twist, but, unsurprisingly, it didn't budge. About then, I heard voices from behind the wall to my left.

"T-that's not possible!", a sharp female voice gasped. "Mother said they were disposed of ages ago!"

"Milady, all the signs point to it, and the children saying that they had heard that criminal speaking of them was undeniable confirmation. I'm terribly sorry, but we'll need to prepare for full-out war because they could invade at any second. Especially if they had the blood chains like those children said.", another voice, a gruff male one, apologized.

"Maybe I could go in the future and check to see when they invade so we can know how much time we have?", a new, enthusiastic female voice asked.

"Please do that, Celebi. In one-day increments, please.", the first voice, that I now realized must belong to the Queen, commanded. "We must go ahead and get more guards! Please, Entei, go ahead and send letters to all the applicants. Just tell them that they have been selected as my guards and must report for duty at once!"

I almost laughed in happiness for my friend. He would almost certainly get the job he'd dreamed of for so long, but I was a bit concerned, as well. They said that we would soon be invaded, and that surely meant Riolu would be on the frontlines. But, since I knew that, I could warn my friends and let Riolu decide for himself what to do, I reassured myself. I then made to turn back, as they'd stopped talking, but remembered the locked door and the lock picks I had. I rummaged in my bag, and found something I hadn't know was in there; an odd device with an odd key welded on the end. Taped to it was a note with slightly sloppy handwriting on it.

"Dear Oni-san,", it read. "I saw Corphish's notes and figured he'd ask you to help with this 'infiration' thing. So, I figured I still owed you for buying me the new Kingdom Hearts game I wanted when I didn't have enough money for it and I bought you this, because I thought it might be helpful. It's called the Bad Key Machine and it unlocks anything with a keyhole. Castles probably have lots of locked doors, so this will probably be useful! -Love, Your favorite sister Pitch-sama"

I smiled to myself and stuck the Bad Key Machine in the old, rusty keyhole. It allowed me to unlock the door, which it lead to complete darkness. Tentatively, I stuck my paw through it and I fell straight through the darkness onto a cold, dark floor. It must have been a pretty long drop, since I felt like my organs had been made into sausage. I looked up and saw a large, dim room that seemed to radiate despair. It seemed to be a prison cell, as it had bars on the door and scratches and marks on the wall. I seemed to have landed in a corner, so I sat up and turned to inspect the rest of the room and found something I could of never expected to see.

Three odd creatures I'd never seen before were looking over me. They almost looked like the Humans from some of the video games I played. One of them was undoubtedly a girl and had yellow hair, overly-large green eyes, and wore a faded green beret. The one next to her was a cat-eyed boy with yellow hair and a pointed hat that hung listlessly to the side of his head and looked as if it may have once been green, but it was too faded and stained to tell. The third one was on the girl's other side and had black, spiky hair and had brown eyes that looked almost violet in the odd lighting. The only thing these three 'Humans' had in common was the fact that they were as pale as a Silcoon and looked as if they hadn't eaten anything in months.

The dark-haired one looked me straight in the eye. "Hi! I'm Ash! What's your name?", he asked me in a voice that sounded too cheerful to come from a Human it that bad a state.

"I-I'm Pikachu. It's nice to meet you, but what are you doing down here?", I asked tentatively.

"Is it a Pokémon?", the girl asked as the cat-eyed boy put a finger to his lip and made a shushing noise.

"We all got captured by Mew and got put down here because we're humans. I guess she doesn't really like humans for some reason, so she locks any that come into Rainbow Resort into this dungeon. Or, at least what I've heard.", Ash answered.

It took a minute for it to dawn on me what he'd told me. Humans locked up. In a dungeon. Just for being Human. Even if they were little kids like the ones I was talking to. By the Queen. The one who ruled our country. "A-are you t-three the o-only ones?", I asked, my voice shaking from sheer shock.

The girl shook her head. "Nope. There's um, let's see, one, two, three,…"

"Seventeen.", the cat-eyed boy answered in a small, barely audible voice.

"Right! Seventeen of us!", the girl exclaimed. "I think everyone else is still asleep. I mean, I think it's like, seven, but we don't really have the sun or a clock to let us see what time exactly it is. Just the meals at morning and night."

I stood silent as I let the horror of that all sink in.

* * *

_**AN- Dun-dun-dun! Behold, the plot twist! Or plural plot twists, I guess. Let's hope this doesn't end in disaster, for our heroes' sakes! And, in case you were wondering, the kids Pikachu was talking to were Ash, Bianca from the Best Wishes anime, and Link, or rather Toon Link (even though he'll just be called Link) from Zelda. The cat-eyed thing is a bit of a joke, as it's how Miyamoto described Toon Link, but in this case, it refers to central hetrochromia, an eye coloration disorder in which the a ring around the pupil is a different color than the rest of the eye, often refered to as "cat eyes". Sorry, I greatly prise myself for my knowledge of eye-coloration disorders. Also, sorry that no one really got the twist before hand. And yes, Fruty Sheep, I did get where you were going with everything, it just wasn't quite there. And, since you were the only one that guessed, I'll let you choose one of the following ships; Pikachu and Vulpix, Nny and Vulpix, or Riolu and Vulpix. And, if you don't want either of those, I'll let you suggest a small story line for the sequel when it comes. I really hope you all enjoy the rest of the story, and kudos if you understood my Earthbound references! Thanks for reading! PS, Fruty sheep, the song from last chapter was a highly altered version of the song Tell Him by The Exiters. -KawaiiJoltic**_


	15. Chapter 15- Pikachu

_**AN- So so sorry this took so long to update. I had actual life to attend to. I'll try my best to make this happen less often. Also, thank you, Fourth Season for your kind words. I really do appreciate your love for this story. This chapter should of been up last night, but my iPad chose to weird out on me just before I was done with the chapter. So, I don't own Pokémon, Zelda, or anything else. Also, fair warning, there is mentioned character death in this chapter. Thanks and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Prisma Chapter 15

-Pikachu-

Before I knew it, the blonde girl had awoken the rest of the Humans to introduce me to them. I was even more horrified at this whole ordeal once they'd come out from the bed quarters and gathered in the common room I was in; not one of them looked like they could be any older than fifteen.

"Is that a Pokémon?", a young girl with dark hair and a blue bandana asked.

"Yeah. My name's Pikachu.", I explained to the girl. " And I'm from Archir Village, which is a suburb of Neo Prisma City."

"Cool! Does that mean you've been outside?", she asked cheerfully, as if her question wasn't completely heartrending.

"I would think.", a girl with navy hair that seemed to be in two strands and stuck out at an odd angle replied.

"Awesome! Please, could you tell me what outside is like, Pikachu-san?", the girl with the bandanna asked hopefully.

I had no idea how to respond to a question like this, especially when it came from a girl that couldn't have been any older than Pitch, so I simply gave a quick description of my backyard and a slightly longer description of the city. The Humans either hung onto my every word or looked down and bit their lips, visibly holding back tears. When I was done, no one spoke for a few minutes, until a sickly looking boy with long, limp brown hair and glasses suddenly exclaimed "Bianca, you're a genius!".

"I am?", the blonde girl who I'd first met exclaimed, seeming caught off guard.

"Just this morning you said she didn't have half a brain.", a girl with fiery red hair tied up in a spiky ponytail snarked.

"I d-did not!" the sickly boy stammered. "What I was saying was that if Pikachu is from the outside, then maybe he can tell people about us and find some way to help us."

"Luke, I think that might actually be a good idea! And then maybe we can get free!", a girl with long lavender hair cheered.

"It might work, but we shouldn't get our hopes up. Our last escape plan ended with no less than thirteen disjointed limbs, and they didn't belong to the guards.", a boy with the same unruly lavender hair as the girl next to him reprimanded. He was most likely her brother, though I couldn't tell whether he was younger or older.

I didn't really want to hear any more of these poor kids' heartbreaking hopes, so I decided to speak up. "I'll try my very best to help you, but can you all tell me a bit about yourselves first?"

"That sounds nice! We can tell you how we got here!", Bianca suggested happily.

Lovely. Of course my plan to prevent myself from hearing more tragedy would backfire.

* * *

"Can I start? Pretty please?", the girl in the blue bandana asked.

"Sure, Mint. Go ahead.", Bianca replied.

The girl, apparently named Mint, smiled and took a deep breath. "Ok, so me and my sister Krys" the girl with split, gravity-deifying hair waved "were on a field trip with our pre-school class to a natural park near our town and accidentally wandered off. We got lost and couldn't find our way back, so this cute Pokémon with a target on its belly acted like it was going to try and lead us to our class, but instead it lead us into this field and some flying things swooped down on us. And then we woke up and we were here."

"Two questions. One, do you know how got here, and two, how long ago was this?", I asked, even if I didn't know if I wanted to know the answers.

"No and about a year ago.", Mint replied. That would make her and her sister five at the oldest; even younger than Pitch.

"Me next!", a girl with dark violet hair tied back in a ponytail as large as herself exclaimed.

Bianca frowned. "Aw, but I wanted to tell it."

"C'mon! Please?"

Bianca looked slightly crestfallen, but nodded. "Sure, Iris. Go ahead."

Iris's er, irises (pun totally intended) widened as she started to tell her story. " Ok, so Bianca, Stephen,"

"Stephan.", a boy with a red spiky Mohawk corrected under his breath.

Iris continued as if nothing had happened. "Zoey and I were playing tag by my house and Bianca was it, so I climbed up a tree at the edge of the nearby forest so I could outrun her. She caught up to me though, but by then we were way out in the woods and Zoey and Stephen had followed us, and we were really lost. We tried to get out for a while, but it wasn't working, so I climbed up a tree to find home, and these metal birds attacked us, and next thing you know we were here!"

"Were those metal birds Skarmory? How long ago was this? Were you hurt?", I asked rapidly.

Iris started to speak up, but she was beaten to it by a girl with spiky red hair. "Yes, about three and a half years, and not really. Does that answer your questions?" The girl's intelligence reminded me strongly of Bulbasaur, except about four years younger.

I nodded, and a girl with tangled light brown hair sat up. " May I go?", she asked. Bianca nodded happily. "Alright", the girl started. "My friend Luke and I were playing at his house when we saw a cool wildflower patch by a nearby creek. We went over to it and saw an old abandoned shack, which we went in. We then got attacked by some Skarmory and I blacked out. Luke told me later that they started to take off with me, but he ran after them and got captured too."

Luke nodded and looked over at the girl sadly. "Yeah. Nat... hasn't been doing well lately. She's been hearing voices that aren't there and making up people she swears are real.", he sighed mournfully.

"I didn't make Nico up. I'm not going crazy." Nat protested softly, even though she didn't look fully convinced of that herself.

"Ok, Link, why don't you go?", Ash suggested, seeming a bit desperate to change the subject.

"Please no." Link requested quietly while shaking his head vigorously.

"Ok, I'll go.", the girl with the red spiky ponytail offered. "Actually, I don't know why Link and I are here. We're not actually human. I suppose Humans and Hylians are hard to tell apart unless you look at the ears. That stupid Queen wouldn't listen to me when I told her! Of course, what does she care about people? She killed my daddy and kidnapped me without batting an eye! I suppose Onii-chan escaped, but I don't even know if he was ok..."

"That's enough, Misty", a boy with green hair that looked like he was easily the oldest there interrupted. He then turned to a boy with longish navy hair and glasses. "Max, why don't you go?", he suggested.

"N-no. Onii-chan, can you go?", Max cried.

The green-haired boy sighed and began. "Max, his older sister May and I were going on vacation with our families and we got seperated from them at the airport. We couldn't find them, so we asked a lady if she'd help us find them, and she put us on a plane she said was the one our parents were on. We thought it was the right one, but then it landed in a big city we'd never seen before and those awful Skarmory came after us. May tried to fight them off so Max and I could get away, but she..."

"Got killed by the Skarmory, and Cilan and Max got captured.", the lavender a haired girl finished gravely. "Can I go?", she asked.

"Sure! Go ahead, Nade.", Ash replied.

Nade took a deep breath. "Ok, so my parents died in a car crash, and my little brother had disappeared a few years before, so I was sent to an orphanage. It was horrible, and I got fed up with it and ran away. I found Neo Prisma after a few weeks, so I tried to live here, but I got captured by the Skarmory pretty quickly. I hated it here more than the orphanage, but one good thing came out of it."

"We got reunited.", the boy that looked like her filled in. "I guess it's the one and only good thing that sucky 'Queen' has done."

I knew this would drag on for hours if I didn't stop it, so I decided to speak up. "Listen, as great as it is to here your stories, I really do think I need to find my way home. Can you guys help me out?"

Ash nodded. "Sure! There's a slot on the door that's too small for us to enter, but I bet you could fit easy. Can I tell you my story first, though?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Ok, so my parents got killed in a fire when I was really little, so I was going to be sent to an orphanage, but these Lucario found me and sensed I could use Aura, so they took me in. They were great parents, and they had a son my age that was like my brother. They lived in Neo Prisma, so they had to keep me hidden in their house at all times, but one day a palace official came over, and they weren't there, so they took me.", Ash told.

A horrible thought crossed my mind. "Ash, do you know the surname of the Lucario family you were with?", I asked.

"Sure I do!", Ash replied gladly. "Kojiro."

My heart fell as my fears were confirmed. "That's my friend's surname. He's a Riolu.", I explained. "He's mentioned having a brother that disappeared."

Ash's face lit up slightly. "Really? Then please tell him that I'm ok. Here, I'll help you out." Ash ran to the door and undid the bar window. It made a gap that I could probably barely squeeze through. Ash lifted me up to it, and I squirmed out. "Don't worry, guys. I promise I'll come back for you and get you out.", I swore as I ran to the door of the room directly outside the cell, which appeared to lack a lock on its door.

* * *

_**AN- Thank you so much for reading! I'm pleased with how this chapter turned out. I hope it didn't feel like Pikachu spent too much time feeling sorry for everyone. Also, thanks to Cocopop55 for her lovely OC, Nadeshiko, or Nade for short. I'm going to just give you a quick index of the characters in the dungeon. **_

_**Ash Ketchum/Kojiro- Aura user, Riolu's brother. Surname is the Japanese name of James from Team Rocket. **_

_**Bianca Shiroya- Incredibly cheery, one of my personal favorite characters. **_

_**Link Gale- He's not just in this story for no particular reason. You'll see his purpose later. **_

_**Luke Kurogane- Tends to get sick a lot, has small crush on Bianca. Seriously people, he's a great character people should use more. **_

_**Natasha Acamine- Is she insane or not? Well, we'll see...**_

_**Krys and Mint Kosho- I included them simply because I like them, and they're the first female protagonists in Pokémon. Their surname is a pun...**_

_**Rory and Sugar- They hail from Glee, and didn't actually appear in this chapter. They'll be important after while. **_

_** Misty *Surname removed to stop spoilers*- This Misty is a bit different from anime Misty because she isn't quite human. If you can guess her big brother, you'll get a pretty big spoiler for the sequel. Hint- It's part pun, and part why not , and Smash Bros fans might have the upper hand in guessing it. **_

_**Iris Kinomoto- She'll be important later...**_

_**Stephan and Zoey Tetsumi- I made them siblings in this. Stephan's older. **_

_**Max Tsubasa- Sorry to all May fans that I killed her...**_

_**Cilan Tridea- This is Cilan and not Drew like any Contestshippers might have inferred. Sorry, but I'm not a big ContestShipper. **_

_**Nadeshiko and Paul Akuro- Nade is going to be important later, but Paul will be very important later. And his role will slightly involve IkariShipping. :P**_

_**So, I think that about covers it! Thank you all for reading, and I will try hard to update a bit more consistently. Also, OMG JIGGLYPUFF'S NOW A FAIRY TYPE! MY JIGGLY IS SPECIAL AGAIN! Sorry. I love my Jiggly. -KawaiiJoltic**_


	16. Chapter 16- Vulpix

_**AN- You know what? I'm tired of doing these disclaimers, so I'm going to let Red do it this time.**_

_Hey, does it look like KawaiiJoltic (nice job spelling your name right) owns Pokemon? Didn't think so. What about me? Does she own me? Guess what, no. And for her references (particularly in this one a very long Fire Emblem cameo), no for that too! She does not own anything! Well, thanks for reading and have fun seeing me be awesome! -ScarletOnyx8696_

* * *

Neo Prisma Chapter 16

~Vulpix~

"Vulpix-chan! Wake up!", a slightly familiar voice cried as I felt myself be shaken awake.

"Munna, I told you! Red can get your orange juice this time!", I exclaimed almost subconsciously.

"I have plenty of orange juice! And, besides, not even early risers like me need orange juice at midnight!", Munna cried from what sounded like the doorway. I opened my eyes to see a ghostly skull and two slightly crossed eyes hovering above me.

Resisting the urge to scream, I shakily asked Duskull what she was doing in my apartment at midnight. "Quick! It's an emergency! My boyfriend's friend said I needed to like, get the smartest, bravest people I knew and come to his house for like, some sort of secret meeting as quickly as possible, and I thought you might a good choice 'cause you were like, so nice to help me with Cute-not-Creepy. So my bestie Bulby-chan like, found your address and I came here like, as quickly as I could."

Red rolled her mismatched eyes and sighed. "And what in the name of the moon could be so important that it couldn't wait 'till morning?", she asked huffily.

"I don't know! My perfect amazing boyfriend Cyndi-chan just ran to my apartment and told me that his friend asked him to get 'reinforcements' and fainted. And- Kyaa!- it's just so _cute_ when he does that! Anyways, I got my bestie and her sister, and they told me to find other people, so I came and got you and, surprise! You had these two awesome roomies! So, you three are like, coming with me, 'kay?"

I had absolutely no idea how to reply. I could A, tell her that she can't burst into other people's apartments in the middle of the night, B, tell her that I wouldn't go, or C, Go with her no matter how tired I was. I decided that C had the lowest chances of hurting her feelings, so I went with that.

"I'm in too!", Munna cheered.

"Fine.", Red sulked.

We left and Duskull lead us through a winding series of backroads. I realized I'd never been out this late, and saw how pleasant the late night was. It was so peaceful and still it almost made me want to be nocturnal. Or, at least it would've been peaceful if it wasn't for Duskull's constant jabbering. Red eventually started complaining about it to Munna and I. "Why can't she just shut up! I mean, it's just sickening to hear her go on and on about how perfect her boyfriend is."

"I think it's sweet.", Munna replied. "Haven't you ever had a boyfriend? I mean, that's kind of what it's like when your with someone you love. My older sister got married last year, and she was always like that about her 'precious Gengar-kun'."

Red gave Munna a look that was an odd combination of envy, hatred, remorse, sadness, and anger. "I _had _a boyfriend. His name was Hawthorne and he's the twin brother of that fortune-teller lady we saw a while back. I liked him a lot, but then he flirted with the waitress while we were on a date and we had a really big fight. Long story short, we're not together anymore.", she explained.

"We're here!", Duskull sang as we she knocked quickly on the door to the basement of a small house that was just outside of the city.

A Riolu with a green bandana tied around his neck opened the door. "Haruka-san. Thank you for coming and bringing help. We greatly appreciate it, but I must say Larson-san is less than pleased with your selections.", he commented while bowing. Through the doorway, I could make out a Pikachu and a Jigglypuff yelling at each other.

Riolu motioned for us to come it. As Munna entered, he shook her hand-paw-stubby-thingy and bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, miss. My name is Riolu Kojiro. May I have the honor of knowing your's?"

Munna blushed a little. "I'm Munna Dianna. Nice to meet you, Riolu-san."

Red rolled her eyes as we passed through the door and into a semi-circle of folding chairs with a makeshift podium made of several large books and boxes in front of it. I sat in one of the chairs, and my friends sat on either side of me. Before long, the Pikachu stood at said podium and began to talk. "Friends, friends of friends, friends of friends of friends, Heartless spawn," The Jigglypuff stuck her tongue out at this comment. "We are gathered here today for several reasons. First of all, I would like to inform you that Riolu has received a letter stating that he has made the royal guard force and should report for duty in the morning."

Riolu stood up and looked slightly embarrassed. Everyone, barring Red, cheered loudly for him, Munna even louder than the ones that appeared to actually know him. Pikachu cleared his throat loudly. "Second of all, due to my eavesdropping, I have learned that this country is on the brink of being invaded by an army.". There was concerned murmuring from everyone. I hadn't any clue what that would mean, but I knew it couldn't be good.

"Thirdly, and most importantly, I have learned that our Queen is a tyrant! She has been kidnapping any human that happens to wander across the border of Rainbow Resort, stuffing them in a dungeon and occasionally outright kidnapping them for absolutely no good reason. And, the worst part is that not one of these humans are older than fifteen! And they have nothing against maiming and even killing them!", Pikachu exclaimed.

"But that can't be true! I-it just can't be!", the Jigglypuff exclaimed. "Right, Bulbs?"

The Bulbasaur looked gravely at the pink puffball. "I'm afraid it can be. I've been suspecting something like this for quite some time. You see, it has been reported by a few former palace workers that the Queen has a peculiar vendetta against humans. Not to mention the hostile takeover of Altea, a small, primarily human country north of here, that was well covered up by the media a while ago. I suspected something was up when I couldn't find any mentions of it online until I made that super computer last year. Turns out that we attacked without provocation, only seeking to gain land. Then there was the fact that there were four-hundred and forty-two reported casualties/unaccounted. And out of the lot, twenty-nine of them were minors."

Pikachu tilted his head and asked Bulbasuar if she recalled the names of any of them. Taking a deep breath, she recited them at top speed. "Yes! Their names were Micaiah, Elincia, Ross, Franz, Seth, Vanessa, Tana, Roy, Neimi, Colm, Lute, Marth…"

"I get the point, Bulbasaur. Never mind.", Pikachu sighed.

"And what kind of a name is 'Ross', anyways?", Red added.

Everyone remained struck silent for a moment, but I broke the silence. "I know I heard that we were being attacked by Mewtwo from the Legendaries' meeting my friend Victini snuck us in. And I know I heard Queen Mew has an issue with humans somewhere. And, as crazy as this sounds, a human named Yuki has been talking to me in dreams, telling me she was imprisoned and not to have bias against humans. It might be hard to believe, and I've never even met you, but I believe you, Pikachu."

"Me too. I might hate you more than the average anvil weighs, but I can't argue with my sister's logic.", Jigglypuff sighed. (Though I haven't a clue how a Jigglypuff and a Bulbasaur can be related.)

"I trust you more than anyone, Pikachu. You're our leader, after all.", a Cyndaquill squeaked nervously.

"And if Cyndi-chan trusts you, I do too.". That came from Duskull.

"It makes sense."

"Yeah! I trust you!"

"Sure. Why not."

Riolu, who had been looking astonished at the wall, finally spoke up. "I hardly believe it. I've thought she was a good Queen for so long. It was my goal to work for her. But, I suppose it makes sense. Do any of you know the legend of the five maidens?"

I recalled vaguely hearing of something like that from Latias on the way to Neo Prisma. "Yes, I do. Wasn't it something about five maidens that vanquished evildoers from the land?"

Bulbasaur smiled and began another impossibly long recitation. "Once there were five maidens. The maiden of metal, the maiden of wood, the maiden of earth, the maiden of water, and the maiden of fire. These five maidens were the best of friends and were completely pure and strongly believed in justice. Not to mention they had incredible powers over their respective elements. This made them huge targets for evildoers, as their immense powers could easily foil any plan of theirs. One day said evildoers, whom ruled the land at that time kidnapped them and placed them each in their own highly secure tower. Said towers were scattered across the land and guarded by a highly powerful beast, among other things. The evildoers were positive the maidens could never escape. However, they were wrong, as evildoers so often are. The maiden of earth escaped and, after much struggle, managed to free the other four maidens. The five, along with the many denizens of the kingdom, then went to defeat the leader of the evildoers to free the land of their evilness and tyranny. After a horrible battle in which much blood was shed and many lives were lost, the five maidens emerged victorious. As a thank you for saving the kingdom, the five maidens were named rulers of the land, each given a domain. The maiden of metal ruled the towns, the maiden of wood ruled the forests and fields, the maiden of water ruled the seas and waterways, and the maiden of fire ruled the mountains. As for the maiden of earth, it was decided unanimously that she was the bravest and greatest of the five since she saved them all, so she became the leader of the land and presided over a huge castle in the heart of the land. The country was named Rainbow Resort, after the multi-colored mist that often settled over the land in the mornings. The descendants of the maidens still rule the land to this day.", she recited.

"How do you remember all of that again?", Red asked.

Riolu looked pointedly at her. "Bulbasaur, please correct me if I'm wrong, but those maidens were a Mew, a Celebi, a Jirachi, a Manaphy, and a Victini, right?"

"That's the popular consensus. But, that particular version of the myth most commonly known glosses over a few key details. First of all, the maidens weren't imprisoned in towers, but in a sword know as Vincula Sanguinem, or Chains of Blood. The sword could absorb Pokemon whole, locking them in it until the sword is wielded by someone with psychic or Aura powers. Mew, the maiden of earth, managed to escape and wield the sword, releasing her friends. Also, it is believed that Mew forced the others to name her Queen. Additionally, it is thought that Mew and Manaphy were not entirely kind, and even though it is usually said that the evildoers were human, it is more likely that it was Mewtwo, the brother of Mew.", Bulbasaur annotated.

"Latias told me that the legend was why Queen Mew dislikes humans.", I blurted out.

Riolu nodded. "I suppose that's not the case, then. So, if not, then there must be another reason. I think before we do anything stupid, we should look into this more, right?"

Pikachu looked slightly infuriated and jumped from the podium to glare at Riolu. "Listen, I know this goes against everything you've always believed in, but it's not stupid! If you would have seen those poor kids, seen how they talked so casually about their imprisonment as if it were perfectly normal, you wouldn't dare say this is stupid. After all, your brother is in there, rotting away in darkness."

Riolu stuttered gibberish, finally managing to get out "A-Ash! H-he's n-not d-dead?"

Pikachu continued glaring. "No, but he doesn't deserve to spend a minute more in that awful place. We need to break them out, now!" Pikachu turned to face everyone else. "Are all of you in?"

* * *

_**AN- Ok, I don't think I'm going to let Red do the disclaimer again. Thanks once again to Random Gal for Red, and to AnnetteOfDeath for Hawthorne! And don't worry DragonPrincess, Kida will be here in a few chapters. Sorry I can't let you look over her parts first, but I promise to use her to the best of my writorial abilities. Big thanks to Fire Emblem Wiki for the names in Bulbasaur's rant, 'cause I've only ever played Sacred Stones, unfortunately. So, anyways, Fruty Sheep's shipping ideas were actually pretty good! I think I just might use them. particularly DuskullxCyndaquill, as even though that wasn't my initial plan, I'm growing fond of the couple. Also, there's a brand new poll on my user page. It's asking who your favorite character in Neo Prisma is, so get on over there! And, if you need extra incentive, Misty's surname is mentioned on there, giving a very blatant hint to her brother's identity, and the guesses for her brother's identity are still on! And, I realized I wasn't exactly clear on that; I'm not giving you a spoiler for guessing, his identity is a spoiler, as he has a big part in the sequel. Also, I'm probably going to change the name of this fic to Neo Prisma: Crimson once I'm done with it, because it would be a better name in relation to the others. (The others are Viridian, Cobalt, and Aurum. Notice a pattern here?) The sequel will now be called Neo Prisma: Viridian and be a Super Smash Bros fic. Well anyways, thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic**_


	17. Chapter 17- Vulpix, Jigglypuff, & Riolu

**_AN- I am so sorry it's been so long! I've been busy, on vacation, watching Doctor Who, and about a million other things. This should have been up earlier today, but let's just say that some places don't have Wi-Fi access. I'll try my best to make this happen less. Well, I still don't own Pokémon or anything I reference. Thanks and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic_**

* * *

Neo Prisma Chapter 17

~Vulpix~

Here I was, in the middle of the night, about to do what could potentially be the stupidest thing ever done by anyone ever, and I was not scared in the least. What kept me from freaking out shall remain a mystery to everybody. Adrenaline? Determination? Stubbornness? Insanity? The seven pieces of coffee cake I'd had for lunch the previous day? My best answer: my dreams of Yuki. I had always been certain that she was real, and she often talked of being imprisoned, so I was almost sure she was one of the imprisoned humans Pikachu had spoken of. While I don't know what kept the others going, I'm fairly certain Munna was in it for either Riolu or her love of legends and Red was simply stubborn and wouldn't pass up on any opportunity to show her skills for the life of her.

"So, we will split into three teams. The Heartless Spawn and her sister will join me, 'cause I don't want them to try anything funny," Jigglypuff rolled her eyes and scoffed at this. "And Corphish, Scardy-quill, and Missy Ghosty will be with Riolu. Other girls whom I don't know, you're on your own.", Pikachu commanded us.

"Yes sir! Please sir, give us our objectives and routes, sir!", Riolu exclaimed in an exceedingly militant manor.

Pikachu sighed and smirked amusedly. "Of course. The Prime Directive is to..." Munna started cracking up at this.

"Sorry; Trekkie. Carry on.", she apologized.

"Riolu, first of all, we've know each other since third grade. Y' don't have to call me 'sir'. Like, ever", Pikachu stated.

"Sorry si- I mean Pikachu-san."

"And our objective is to save everyone in these dungeons. The route I took last time was a hidden door on the roof, but if you can't find a way onto the roof, just look for secret entrances. Got it?"

"Yes s- I mean Pikachu-san!", Riolu exclaimed while the rest of us just nodded.

"Riolu, you're in charge of your group, and random girls, you figure whatever out on your own. Now let's go!

* * *

,

~Jigglypuff~ (^'-'^)

"Lovely. Just lovely. I'd woken up in the middle of the night just to be bossed around by my least favorite Kingdom Hearts otaku." That's what I would have thought this morning, but I couldn't bring myself to think that now. But now I'd heard Pikachu's awful story and heard my sister; someone I trusted the boundless knowledge of entirely, and I saw a bit differently. Even if strongly disliked Pikachu, his cause wasn't one that could be ignored. After all, his little sister was best friends with my little sis Igglybuff, and our moms had book club together once a month and occasionally ate lunch together, and we were good friends once, so why shouldn't I trust him?

"Ok, I think this is where the door was. Jigglypuff, you float Bulbasaur up and she can pull me up with her Vine Whip, ok?", Pikachu instructed once we'd crossed the lava moat and came to a spot on the grounds where the colossal roof above us was jutting out oddly.

I nodded. "I can do that. And if this isn't where you came in, we can poke around on the roof a bit."

Bulbasaur nodded as well, grabbing onto my feet. I puffed up and soared upwards about twenty feet to the castle roof and landed on a flat area. I may have landed on my face, but Pikachu doesn't have to know that, does he? Bulbasaur then hopped to the edge and sent her vines down to pull Pikachu up.

"Thanks. I really owe you one.", He told me while we searched for the door he mentioned.

I hadn't a clue why he was thanking me, so I asked. "For what?"

He smiled slightly. "I know we usually hate each other, but I really do appreciate that you were willing to help. So um, thanks."

"Welcome." I glanced to the left and saw a slightly higher platform with a rusty door seeming to lead inside. "Now, that big metal rusty thing over there is your door, right?", I asked while pointing at it.

Pikachu smiled and nodded, while Bulbasaur pulled herself up onto the ledge and motioned us over. She pulled us up, and Pikachu quickly opened the door. The inside of it was dimly lit with purple bulbs in torch-ish brackets, which barely illuminated a dark corridor. Without hesitation, Pikachu dashed in, Bulbasaur quickly following. I puffed over them and ran ahead, not wanting to have to waste any time behind Bulbasaur over-investigating and fangirling over the decor. But as I ran, I soon reached a staircase and very nearly fell down it, as I had been in too much of a hurry to notice it. Just as I was falling, I felt teeth on the back of my neck-ish area yanking me back.

"Careful! This staircase is pretty long. I'd imagine it would really hurt if you fell down it. ", Pikachu's voice warned behind me as his grip on me relinquished. I blushed out of embarrassment and thanked him under my breath.

We made our way down the staircase carefully until we found another old door that seemed to be virtually bulletproof. It seemed certain to be locked, but Pikachu pushed it open easily, muttering under his breath that he'd opened it last time.

"Ok, Bulbasaur, can you lower us down there? It's a long drop, so I don't think we should jump.", he ordered. Bulbasaur wrapped her vines around us and lowered us slowly into the dark. It seemed endless, but my feet finally landed on the floor. Bulbasaur then lowered herself onto the ground somehow.

Pikachu ran into the center of the dark room we were in and used Flash to illuminate the dark. "I'm back. And I brought help, just like I said I would!", he cried out.

* * *

~Vulpix~

As we made our way through the back door Victini had snuck us in before, we started thinking of a game plan. Or rather, Red thought of a game plan.

"Don't worry girls, I've got this. Watch.", she instructed. We turned to her to find an official-looking Charizard in her place.

"Sorry, sir! I promise, we weren't going to kill anyone! Please, just let us.."

The Charizard laughed mischievously. Glowing fuchsia, it transformed into Red, who proceeded to make fun of us. "Ha! You should seen the looks on your faces! I mean really, you lot are a riot! All 'Sorry sir!' And stuff. Hilarious."

I facepawed and Munna sweatdropped. "Oh yeah. Forgot you Zorua could do that. Do you have any sort of fake ID or anything if anyone asks for it.", Munna asked. I knew she was taking this seriously because she didn't mention Psychic Paper like she would on any other day.

Red rummaged in her little bag and pulled out a plastic card. I couldn't see it well because it was dark, but it looked like an ID card to the best of my knowledge. "Yep! Right here. Let's hope we don't have to use it, though. It says I'm a 43-year-old Charizard miner from Strong Badia.", she commented.

She turned back into a Charizard and we followed her into the door. Even in darkness, the Meeting Room was brilliant, but we ran straight through it and into an equally gilded corridor. And I totally would have admired it for an hour, but we had more pressing matters at the moment. Like pressing as in wild, rabid, fire-breathing Tyranitar burninating the countryside pressing. Finding out about Yuki was far more important that admiring the architecture, so I dashed right behind Red with Munna floating in hot pursuit.

We ran for a while without running into trouble, but not finding anything that may have concealed a secret. Munna had pressed on every wall to see if they might have been concealing anything, and we all kept our eyes peeled for bookcases and secret scanners. Alas, we didn't find a thing. But a thing found us.

"Hey, what are you doing loafing around like that? Don't ya need to be guardin' the little mutant freaks?", yelled a voice behind us. We turned to see an irritated looking Blastoise looking crossly at Red. "C'mon Habanero, I can't handle those twerps on my own.", he directed while motioning to Red to follow him. Red came after him, Munna and I following closely (and stealthily) behind.

We followed the Blastoise through a twisted series of passages until he arrived at a steel door that looked nigh-on impenetrable. The Blastoise then knocked on the door four times and said "Bowties are cool." in a manner that made his complacency to say it clear. I had to put a paw over Munna's mouth to stop her from laughing so we didn't get caught. The door clicked open and the Blastoise opened it. "Celebii's lock combos are really stupid, eh Habanero?", he asked Red, likely rhetorically.

The passage behind the door was winding and dark, only dimly illuminated by a few torch brackets filled with an indigo flame that looked more than a bit like my Will-O'-Wisp attack. It had a few sections of stairs and was a tad damp. I was afraid my glowing would reveal me to Blastoise, but I had nothing to fear- Red's tail-flame was a lot brighter. Eventually, we reached another door, which Blastoise knocked on four times again, but I couldn't quite make out his password. Munna could however, and she snickered again. Thankfully Blastoise was too busy complaining about the stupid password to notice.

The door opened to another dark room, but this room had an even more impossibly sturdy-looking door with bars on the window. I really wanted to check it out, so I nudged Red and pointed it out while Blastoise wasn't paying attention. She smiled deviously, and looked at Munna as if she was trying to give her instructions. Munna then floated in front of Blastoise and looked into his eyes eerily. I started to cry out and tell her to stop, but her eyes then glowed gold and Blastoise collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Hypnosis. Nice.", I praised. She smiled and tilted her head to the side, which was likely a Munna equivalent of a shoulder-shrug. "Now can you levitate me up to the door?", I asked. No sooner than I'd said it did I find myself floating up to the bars on the door. As I looked in, I noticed a girl lying asleep on the floor. A human girl that looked all too familiar. Yuki.

"I found the key! Blasts McGee here had it around his neck. Let's get the human peoples out of there and blow this joint.", Red exclaimed from behind.

* * *

-Riolu-

I had thought I knew what it was like to be in love. Gem had left me speechless whenever she came within three feet of me and made me blush whenever she held my gaze. But that couldn't have been love. Sure I was a little heartbroken when she started dating Luna, but I got over it quickly. But I was sure what had happened tonight had pretty much continuously shattered and mended my heart a thousand times. Yes I knew my brother and several others were being held captive (and were still alive), but the only thing I could think of was Munna. The second I laid eyes on her my heart melted and I felt the breath be knocked out of me by a Tauros stampede. This was a thousand times stronger than anything I'd felt for Gem. This must have been love.

But I hated myself for focusing on my petty love life when there was a world to save. Or at very least Ash, who meant the world to me.

"Corphish, do you have any idea where the entrance is?", Duskull asked cheerily as we entered the castle.

He shook his head. "Nope! Pikachu said it was on the roof, but none of us can fly, so we'll just have to wing it without wings. I kinda wish I would have asked Oshawott to come. She could have figured something out."

"Doesn't Riolu have psychic powers or something?", Duskull asked again.

"It's called Aura, Munna. It harnesses the energy of everything around you, not the powers of your mind like Psychic.", I explained.

"Why d-did you c-call her M-Munna?", Cyndaquill stuttered out.

I blushed profusely and denied doing so, and proceeded to scan the area with my Aura powers. I saw a hidden alcove in the distance (I couldn't tell how far away it was, as Aura powers aren't good at distance.)

"Um, somewhere slightly right of here is a hidden alcove concealing a passage. Follow me.", I commanded.

I ran through the corridors blindly, using my Aura to guide me. I heard three sets of footsteps behind me, so I could only assume my friends were following me. My Aura helped me home in on the secret passage, which judging on how long it felt like I was running, had been rather far. Eventually, I ran into it, causing me to jolt my eyes open to see a thick, metal door. "This must be it!", I exclaimed softly. "But how do we open it?"

"Leave t-that to m-me.", Cyndaquill whispered almost inaudibly.

"Go Cyndi-chan! Way to be brave, sweetie!", Duskull cheered quietly.

Cyndaquill engulfed himself in flames and charged at the door, melting it. I half expected a fire alarm to go off but nothing happened. Cyndaquill then walked through the door casually, and Duskull floated next to him and kissed him square on the cheek, causing both of them to blush heavily. In spite of myself, I thought to myself that it would be nice to be kissed by Munna, but I quickly attempted to dismiss the thought.

We went down the corridor, which was winding and dark, eventually reaching a second, tougher door. I helped Cyndaquill out on that one with a Blaze Kick of my own. We entered the room to find a battlefield. Jigglypuff, Bulbasaur, and Pikachu were completely surrounded by a horde of fierce looking Pokémon, all of them attacking viciously. Upon noticing us, Pikachu caught my eye and called out. "Hey guys! We could really use some help here!"

* * *

**_ AN- Yay. Neo Prisma now has upwards of 20% more action and shipping. And Doctor Who references. And Trogdor. Thanks to Random Gal again for Red. And to Fruty Sheep for the ships. And DragonPrincess, Kida was supposed to be in the next chapter, but I ended up having to split this chapter in half, so you should expect to see her in 19. Well, thank you all for reading! -KawaiiJoltic_**


	18. Chapter 18- Vulpix, Riolu, & Pikachu

_**AN- Oh, look * look here! I actually updated within a reasonable time margin for once! A bit longer than I'd have liked, but still pretty good. Well anyways, I don't own Pokémon or anything I referance, thanks, and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Prisma Chapter 18

~Vulpix~

I unlocked the door tentatively to find myself face to face with the girl who haunted my dreams, who was still laying on the floor partially asleep. Having no idea what to say, I simply tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at me suddenly and a small smile crept over her face. "Vulpix. I knew you'd come one of these days. Thank you, but I am not the only one imprisoned here. You see…"

"I know!", I blurted. "My friend Duskull's boyfriend's friend Pikachu accidentally came here before, and he got us and a bunch of others to break you out! They should be here any minute now…"

Yuki looked inquisitively at me. "I know of no such Pokémon. You must be mistaken. There is another chamber with humans in it, perhaps that is who your friend commissioned you to assist.", she suggested.

My eyes widened in confusion. "Wait, I thought you were a human! I mean, in those dreams you always told me that you were, and not to fear humans and stuff."

"Vulpix, I am afraid I didn't tell you the whole truth.", she explained with a sad smile. "I apologize for that. You see, me and all of the others in this cell are only half-human."

"Half-human and half what? Pokémon?", Red asked jokingly. However, Yuki nodded.

"Yes. My father is, or rather was a Gallade, but most of the other's parents are Legendaries. Well, except for James. His parents are both half-bloods, so that still makes him one.", she explained. "We were detained separately from the full humans because Queen Mew believed we would be a bigger threat. We usually have lots of guards, but for some reason tonight they pulled all of the guards back and sent just Hydre and Habanero back later. Or I suppose Hydre and you three."

Munna suddenly floated into the cell. "And where did all of those extra guards go?", she asked softly, as if trying to prompt some sort of idea.

"I think I heard something about a possible breach in… Vulpix, your friends! They must have caught them trying to sneak in or break the others out! Quick, we must hurry and help! Do any one of you know an attack that can break down a psychically enforced wall by any chance?"

Munna smiled her head glowed pink as she rammed into the wall. I started to warn her not to, as there was no way a Zen Headbutt would break down a wall, but she knocked a good square-meter of it down. As I stared at the hole speechlessly, she giggled. "It's a psychically reinforced wall, so you have to use _psychic _force to knock it down. But Yuki, if you were able to telepathically communicate with Vulpix, then you must have been able to break through the barrier, so why hadn't you escaped before now?"

"It's made so only physical psychic attacks can knock it down. Since I'm a female, therefore a Gardevoir, I can't learn any of those. At least not unless I'm taught them by a Pokémon that knows them, and none of the guards would teach me it to save their life. There is a weak spot however, which I was able to use to communicate with Vulpix. It's blocked by a very thick regular wall, though."

"We need to hurry and find the others, and I think I hear voices through that wall.", Red exclaimed.

Yuki called out loudly, but I couldn't tell whether it was out loud or in my head. "Everyone, wake up! We're leaving!", she cried.

* * *

-Riolu-

I was standing in the center of a battle field fighting hordes of enemies alongside my best friends, just like I'd always dreamed of doing. However, I was fighting against our country, not for it like I'd dreamed.

"Riolu, on your left!", Corphish cried out. I turned to see a Golem lumbering towards me, charging a Rock Slide attack. I quickly Low Kicked him without a moment's hesitation, causing him to falter and trip, making his Rock Slide hit an enemy Walrien and knocking it out. I struck the Golem again with Force Palm, knocking him out as well.

Then, a Chimecho started using Syncronoise on me, which hurt quite a bit. It got knocked aside by a Shadow Ball from Duskull before it could do too much damage, though. I wanted to thank her, but I had to take down a Steelix that had almost knocked Pikachu out with Force Palm quickly, and then use Blaze Kick on a Roserade that Corphish had been cornered by. It was clear that Queen Mew had sent her whole guard force in on this, and we weren't fairing too well. Bulbasaur had already fainted, and Pikachu would go down any second if he wasn't careful.

Suddenly, an Altaria came out of nowhere and used Aerial Ace on me, making me start to feel dizzy and lightheaded. Luckily, Jigglypuff came up and used some sort of Lunar attack before it could hurt me any more, and I was able to knock it out with a Ice Punch before it could do any more damage. I then took on an Aggron and returned to feeling dizzy after being hit with a Metal Claw, but Corphish used Bubblebeam to subdue it before I got knocked out by it. I had a suspicion that I wouldn't last much longer, but I flung myself into battle with all of my heart all the same. If we fell, not only would we face execution, but Ash and the others would have to stay in this awful place for the rest of his life.

While Force Palming a Magmortar, I heard a loud cracking noise come from the opposite wall. Thinking it was just another Rhyperior falling against the wall, I thought nothing of it. At least, not until I noticed a large hole where the wall once was and Vulpix shot out of it, Flame Charging a nearby Abomasnow down. Lovely Munna then floated out and Zen Headbutted a Gengar that was attacking Duskull. Duskull then used Shadow Ball to fell the Gengar. I had to stop a Kingdra from knocking Cyndaquill out before I could see who else had come to our aid, but I thought I saw a Shiny Gardevoir helping Corphish out and a dragon-shaped water jet streaming toward a Torkoal. With whatever reinforcements we received, we did seem to be fairing a lot better. Bulbasaur and Pikachu rejoined the battle, and it seemed that we were making at least a bit of progress. Occasionally I would catch a glimpse of Munna in the battle and worry just a bit, but she seemed to disappear completely in time.

However, after a while the enemies seemed to become stronger. I was certain I spotted a Salamance in the fray at least twice, and I myself had to Blaze Kick a Metagross. But still, the battle raged on. More fell on both sides, but I kept fighting, receiving a few near knock outs, but fighting with my everything. We finally managed to get to the point where reinforcements became few and far in between, but then something truly terrifying entered the fray.

"I am Entei, the captain of Her Majesty's Royal Guard! Surrender now or prepare to fight!", he exclaimed upon entry. Vulpix, the Shiny Gardevoir, Pikachu, and myself, the only ones left standing at that point rushed to fell him. I struck him with my hardest Force Palm, but then I felt a heavy blanket of heat envelop me and everything went dark…

* * *

-Pikachu-

"No! Riolu!", I cried as my friend got hit by the Heat Wave. Entei simply laughed mercilessly and struck Gardevoir with a Shadow Claw. She smiled sadly and glowed purple. A similar light enveloped Riolu, who woke up with a start, while she was collapsed on the ground much like she'd been.

"Healing Wish. Clever Yuki, but not clever enough. It'll take a lot more to defeat me!", Entei cried as Vulpix struck him with a Will-O-Wisp. He lauged mercilessly. "Silly girl, do you think the Lord of Fire can be burned?"

Vulpix struck him with another, and he simply looked annoyed. She kept doing this until he was so covered by (harmless) ghastly flames that he was barely visible.

Just when Vulpix finally stopped using Will-O-Wisp, another hole in the wall appeared. A much larger one. And from it burst Munna and several other Pokémon I didn't recognize. "Let's finish this!", an Eevee exclaimed.

And with that, a Victini burst forth from the reinforcements and a fiery V-shaped mass covered her head. "T-that's V-Create!", Riolu whispered in wonder. The V-Create struck the few remaining foes and fainted them easily, Entei included.

"Great job Vulpix! Since Entei was covered in Will-Wisps., he cudn'ta seen me!", Victini praised.

"I brought Revives! Here, Munna. You can give them to everyone psychically, so we can be out of here faster, right?", a Purloin asked as she threw yellow diamond-shaped items at Munna. Munna levitated them to Yuki, my friends, and the humans that had fought with us, who sat up almost immediately.

"Hey, everyone! Coast's clear!", I shouted to the Humans, who I had practically forced to stay hidden. They ran out almost immediately, looking in awe at the guards sprawled out across the floor.

"We've done it. We're out.", Nade whispered breathlessly.

"Not yet. We still have to get outside before the guards wake up.", Paul repiled, but even he sounded amazed.

We all jumped through the hole Munna had made and used the tunnel she'd practically dug into the walls to exit. I smiled the whole way, knowing my mission had been completed.

* * *

-Riolu-

The look of awe upon the humans' faces as we exited the castle was incredible. It looked like every last one of them was happier than they had ever been in their whole lives. Cries of joy echoed from every one of them upon exiting that awful castle for good.

"Yes! Yes!"

"We're out!"

"We-we're free!"

"Luke, I-I told you I w-wasn't crazy."

"Misty, am I dreaming?"

"It's not fair! Why can't May see this?"

I seeked my brother as soon as I could, and found him almost immediately. He was in horrible shape, tired, and a lot older, but it was unmistakably him. He saw me too and smiled. "Riolu, I can't believe this is really happening. I mean, you're here, I'm here, here isn't a dungeon. I always figured I'd see you again, but not like this. I always thought that I'd see you as part of the guard force, and you wouldn't care or remember me like everyone else. But this really is happening, right?"

I nodded, tearing up a bit in spite of myself. "It is. We're both here, and together. It's ok now."

Suddenly Munna rushed up and practically tacked me. "You were amazing in there, Riolu! You were the only one to fight the whole time, and you were really good at it!", she exclaimed. Since she was right there, and I was filled with gallons of leftover adrenaline from the battle, I kissed her. Just quickly on the nose, but she didn't say a word. She just smiled even wider. After a minute, she found her words and commented offhandedly that the sun was rising.

I turned to face it feeling happier than I ever had in my whole life. My brother was finally home, Munna liked me back, and I had fought for a cause I believed in just as I'd always wanted to. My levels must have escaladed a ton in that battle, I thought to myself. Then everything clicked in my head as a white energy mass enveloped me. I felt huge amounts of energy surge through me, numbing me to everything else. And as the energy faded away after a moment, I looked at the sky. The sun had started to rise, signaling morning.

After a moment, Pikachu looked at me and gaped. "Riolu, you evolved!"

"Yeah, I guess I did.", I replied, unsure of what to say.

Munna smiled and hug-tackled me again. "I thought that might happen! Awesome! I mean, it's only awesome if you wanted to evolve, but…"

"Don't worry. I did.", I reassured her. "I guess now my name's Lucario instead of Riolu, so I hope I don't confuse anyone."

Vulpix looked at Munna and I smiling. "As happy as it makes me to see you two Luvdisk happy, I think we should start looking into everything now. I mean, we still have no idea what drove Queen Mew to imprisoning everyone, and we're still on the precipice of war."

An Eevee I didn't know nodded. "Let's split up and figure out what's going on!"

* * *

_**AN- This chapter turned out nicely! It had just about everything it needed to have. Chaotic, Mystery Dungeon Monster House inspired action- check! Romance- check! Exposition- check! And set up for next several chapters- check! Now, before you all lose intrest, I have an important anouncement to make. I (finally) got a DeviantArt account! I'm still KawaiiJoltic on there, nad there is and will be a lot of Neo Prisma stuff on there, so check it out! The next several chapters will be entitled Before Doomsday- _'s POV. We'll start from Yuki's POV next chapter, which will have Kida in it. Those chapters will be rather short with only one POV each, but I'll try to update more to compensate. Well, thanks for reading, and I think we all know who owns Red and Nny by now. -KawaiiJoltic**_


	19. Before Doomsday- Yuki's Story

**_AN- Wow! Two reasonably paced updates in a row? What is this world coming to? Wel, I do NOT own Kida, Yuki or Darkrai, who both belong to DragonPrincess. I also don't own Percy Jackson or Pokémon. Thank you and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic_**

* * *

Neo Prisma: Before Doomsday-Yuki

~Yuki~

"Dear, this place has changed a lot since I've lived here.", I commented to myself as I drifted through the city. I looked around, but couldn't seem to find any place I recognized, even though I'd lived in the city for years as a Gardevoir before being found out.

"Maybe you should ask someone for directions to whatever you're looking for?", a voice from the shadows suggested.

I whipped around in surprise to find Nico standing in the shadow of a building. "Please don't do that! You startled me! And why did you follow me, anyways?"

"I know who you're looking for, and I want to help.", he replied.

Sighing, I continued on. "That's what I was afraid of. You really shouldn't come with me. I don't think it could possibly end well.", I instructed. But as I continued on, footsteps persisted behind me.

"No, really. You can't come.", I repeated. Still, footsteps that were not my own trailed behind me. I finally gave up and decided to allow whatever may come of him.

I finally found a Pokémon on the streets, who I asked politely for directions to a payphone of some description. The Nidorina looked at me oddly, but directed me to a video phone by a supermarket, giving me a twenty-five Poke coin to operate it with. I turned around to thank her, but she had jolted off in a hurry.

"Not like she's seen many humans asking to use a payphone before.", Nico commented flatly after seeing the confused look on my face.

"Right, of course.", I muttered to myself as I punched the keys of the payphone. It rang for a few minutes until it connected, but with a still dark screen.

"Hello, this is the Darkrai residence! Please leave your message after the beep!", a bright voice that I hadn't the pleasure of hearing since the awful day I was taken called.

"Kida, it's me, Yuki! Do you remember me?", I asked. In spite of myself, tears were starting to well up in my eyes after hearing my friend's voice.

The screen suddenly appeared to have something lifted from in front of it, revealing a pair of crystal blue eyes. "Oh, Yuki! Is that really you? Darkrai said you were dead!"

Tears fell thick and hard from my eyes. "Yes. It's me. I-I'm so sorry I worried you."

Kida beamed. "Yuki! Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much! What happened to you? Where were you? I mean, no one just ups and leaves for five years without telling anyone."

"It's a long story, but here's the short version of it; I accidentally let my disguise slip and someone saw me. They reported me to Queen Mew, and she locked me up in her dungeon with a whole bunch of other half-humans. I was in there for all that time, but I found a way to breach the psychic wall and communicate with a Vulpix in her dreams, and she managed to break me and the others out."

A mischievous smile broke across Kida's face. "Wow, she really locked you up?", she asked.

"Yes. And why do you look like your up to no good.", I counter-questioned.

"That's totally awful that you went through that. I'm so sorry. But on the other hand…" She punched the air triumphantly. "OH YEAH! Darkrai, I was right! You owe me twenty-thousand Poke and seventeen tacos!", she exclaimed.

Suddenly, Darkrai drifted onto the screen, looking slightly agitated. "Kida, what bet did you win, exactly? I don't recall making any bets with tacos as the prize.", he grumbled. He then looked at the screen in shock. "Wait, isn't that Yuki?"

"Yeah, it totally is! And turns out Queen Mew kidnapped her, which is why you owe me twenty thousand Poke and seventeen tacos! And I'll take those tacos now, please.", Kida exclaimed joyously.

Darkrai's visible eye widened in shock. "Wait, Mew kidnapped her? Why? And did she take anyone else?"

I was about to reply, but Nico suddenly shoved me aside and ran in front of the screen. "Yes. Yes she did. For instance, your two children, one of which is dead, and neither of which you ever bothered to worry about or rescue!", he yelled.

"This is why I told you not to come!", I reprimanded as I attempted to shove him out of the camera's view.

"Do I look like I really care? Darkrai, I want an explanation now why you never bothered help Bianca and me!"

Darkrai fell silent for a moment, but the awkward silence was broken by Kida. "Darkrai, you have kids?", she asked.

Darkrai looked between Nico and Kida with a startled expression on his face for a few moments. "Yes, I do have kids.", he finally admitted, "But I couldn't bear to face them after Valia died. We loved each other a lot, and we were happily married within a year of our meeting, and we were a happy family for a few years. But the other Legendaries found out I married a human, and they voted on our fate. They decided that I should be confined to the city for a thousand years, and Vaila should be executed. They let my children live, but live in the dungeon of Mew's castle. They escaped somehow for a while, but they were caught again. I suppose Bianca must have died in the struggle."

Nico and Kida both looked astonished for a minute, but their expressions soon changed. Kida's eyes welled up with tears. "Darkrai, I'm so sorry! I had no idea!", she cried while hugging Darkrai as hard as she could. Nico simply continued to glare at his father.

"Nico, it wasn't his fault or anything. You need to forgive him.", I scolded.

Nico shook his head. "We'll see about that another day. I can forgive you for painful memories, but that doesn't change the fact that didn't even try to stop Mom and Bianca's deaths.". And with that, he walked away coldly.

"Nico, wait!", I cried out to him. "Kida, meet me in an hour in the park. We'll talk then.", I instructed as I hung up the phone and ran after Nico.

* * *

_**AN- Sorry, but the chapters will be short for a while. On the contrary, they won't be as likely to have such huge gaps in the updates. I posted a few new Neo Prisma related things on DeviantArt, so if you want check them out. Thanks to DragonPrincess for Kida, Yuki and Darkrai, and I can assure you they will reappear in time. The next chapter should be Red's POV, but don't take my word on that... Well, thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic**_


	20. Before Doomsday: Mudkip's story Part One

_**AN- Behold, my shortest chapter thus far! And a relatively reasonable update gap, once again! I don't own Pokémon or Freeze, so thanks and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Before Doomsday- Mudkip's Story Part One

~Mudkip~

"So we split up to find information. About what, exactly?", I asked Eevee, hoping she wouldn't find it silly that I needed to hear it again.

"Mew, humans, something called the Chains of Blood, or anything else that might be helpful.", Eevee stated. "I think I know where I can start looking, at least. You can, I don't know, go to the library or something?"

I nodded. "Library. Okay, I'll go there. Good luck with your sisters!", I exclaimed as I ran off.

"But how… Never mind. Good luck at the library.", she sighed.

I started walking to the library, but then I saw someone dart stealthily across the sidewalk. And of course, I couldn't resist stalking someone who thought they were being sneaky. I slid behind them and ran after them, trying to be as sneaky as possible. The Pokémon appeared to be a Panpour, but not one I knew.

"Would you stop following me?", he asked without turning around. I frowned; I hadn't been sneaky at all. But I got over it. After all, you cant talk to someone you're trying to sneak up on.

"Hi! What's your name?", I exclaimed happily as I bounded to walk beside him. "I'm Mudkip."

The Panpour looked a bit startled. "I-I'm Freeze. Nice to meet you?"

"Freeze.", I repeated. "That's a nice name! So, why are you sneaking around?"

"I cant tell you that Miss Mudkip. Sorry."

"Wait, let me guess!", I exclaimed. "You're on a top-secret mission for someone?"

"If I was, I couldn't tell you, could I?", he joked.

I took that as a yes. "Awesome! I'm on a top-secret mission too! Or well, it's really not that top-secret. Some friends of mine asked me to try and find out as much as I could about humans, Mew, and something called the Chains of Blood, and tell everyone about how awful Queen Mew is! Do you know anything?"

He looked at me, his eyes narrowing. "Oh, so you're with the people who broke into the castle, are you now?"

"Right as rain!"

Sighing, he turned away from me. "You know, if I wasn't so busy right now, I would arrest you."

I tried to reason why he would say something like that in my head, figuring out something quickly. "Wait, you work for Mew?"

"That would be Queen Mew to you. And yes, I do."

"Then you can help us!", I proposed. "If you work for Mew, then you know all sorts of stuff that we need! Please, would you help me?", I asked, putting on my best guilt-cuteness face, even though he wasn't looking.

"No. I would never help the likes of you. Even if you don't seem like a bad Pokémon, the fact is that you betrayed The Crown and are a criminal that could legally be sentenced to death!", he yelled. "Now I need to leave, before someone sees us together!"

"Okay, then. Bye.", I said, feeling a odd combination of emotions wash over me.

* * *

_**AN- Fruty Sheep, please forgive me for making Freeze a bit of an anti-hero. But wait to throw pickles at me until I've at least written his POV chapter, please. And I know this isn't Red's chapter like I said it would be, but Red's should be up very soon. And Mudkip gets two chapters... Well, thank you for reading! -KawaiiJoltic**_


	21. Before Doomsday- Red's Story

_**AN- And here's another chapter! Hope you liek like Mudkipz! I do not own Red nor Omen and Hawthorne nor Pokemon! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Prisma: Before Doomsday- Red's Story

"If I need to find information, I suppose I know where to start.", I mumbled to myself as I made the short trek from the castle to my destination, a place I did not want to be.

I pushed the door of Omen's shop open and burst in to find the fortune teller asleep on her gauze-covered table. "Wake up! I need your help!"

Omen jolted awake. "Oh, Miss Feather, good morning. Pray tell, whatever do you…"

"Remember that confusing prophecy you gave us?" She nodded. "Well, it came true, and now I need to know if you have any more of those weird prophecies for us."

Smiling slightly, she pulled out a box with intricate, ancient-looking carvings covering it. "I was told by my mother to give this to whomever the prophecy came true for. So you figured out what it meant on your own?"

"Only after the fact. Can I open this?"

Omen nodded, and I slid open the top of the box. It was lined with a red-purple velvet and several stones were laying in it. Two very dark, translucent stones with a glowing silver core, one blue stone flecked with metallic black, and a multi-colored stone that was predominately lavender. Each stone was on a sturdy-looking silver chain and looked as if no one had laid eyes on them for thousands of years.

"What are these?", I asked.

Omen shook her head. "No idea. I've never seen anything like it."

I took the stones out one by one, setting them on the table carefully. Omen looked at them closer, her beads brushing one of the black ones, making it glow brightly. "What in the world? What- what is this?", she stuttered. I glanced back in the box and found a weathered piece of parchment in the bottom.

"Maybe this", I waved the parchment in front of Omen "Can shed some light on the subject?"

I unfurled it and began to read.

_To whomever it may concern-_

_If you have found this, it means our battle was lost, and we most likely have been dead for several centuries. Possibly millennia. If so, I apologize to you with all of my heart that we were unsuccessful at dethroning the Queen and you now live under her oppression. Or perhaps it was so long ago that you have a new, better Queen, which is unlikely. For even if you have a new Queen, it would likely be her daughter or granddaughter, whom is likely as awful as her predecessor. Or perhaps you are a Pokemon, meaning you're just fine with her, but blind to the truth. If that is the truth, then read on. Think of it as my dying words, a dead man's final plea._

_Once there was a time when Humans, Pokemon, and many other creatures lived together in peace in this land. The queen of the land was benevolent and kind to all. And then she had two children. Her firstborn was a lovely girl, the splitting image of her mother. The second was a boy who resembled his mother far less. She loved her children equally, but then she had another. This one was deformed and lacked much of her power. And while she loved him with all of her heart, he was mocked by his elder sister relentlessly for his appearance and inability to perform many of the skills known to their family. In fact, the eldest mocked the middle for many of the same reasons, yet not as harshly. The youngest was so hurt by her mockery that he finally made an attempt to Transform into something else, as his sister could. But something went horribly wrong, leaving him even more disfigured than before. In shame, he fled._

_In time, the mother died of illness, leaving her kingdom to her eldest, as customary. She died without knowing of the fate of her youngest, or of the monster her daughter was quickly becoming. The new queen abused her power, banishing all whom displeased her and making foolish laws. Seeing his, her remaining brother challenged her for the throne, with many of the Humans supporting him because the Queen's laws often seemed to favor Pokemon unfairly. Seeing a threat, the Queen declared war on her brother, tearing the country apart in civil warfare. Such a war raged on for years, with little headway made on either side. But one fateful night, the youngest brother returned, taking the side of his brother and bringing an army of his own. For a moment, it seemed that the war could be won. _

_But the Queen had reinforcements of her own. She brought in numerous other Legendary Pokemon and evened the field back out. But she soon started gaining headway._

_That's all of the story I know so far, and likely all I will ever know. Mew is a week at most away from victory, and chances are I will fall before the end. And that's when your part begins. The stones in this box are to give a regular Pokemon power enough to take on a legendary. Mewtwo, Lucario, and Absol. Find them, get them on your side, and use these to finish what we started all those years ago. All they have to do is put the stone on and say "I summon the power of the Mega Stone". My part in this ends here. Please don't pity me. I fought with all of my heart. Fought alongside friends and the person I love. And I trust the future to you. _

_Four stones. One in purple, two in black, one in blue. Bridge the two old worlds. The next is up to you. _

_- K_

After she finished reading, Omen looked at the page in shock. "This is…"

"Something I need to tell a certain yellow rodent about.", I finished. "Keep one of the blacks for yourself and give the other to Hawthone, will ya?"

Omen looked at me and smiled mischievously. "Give it to him yourself.", she retorted. "Turn around."

I turned and found myself face to face with Hawthorne. "Hey Red. Long time no see.", he greeted happily.

With all of the strength I could muster, I hit him with my best Shadow Ball and dashed out the door.

* * *

_**AN- And that, my friends is how you use current events in your writing. By an incredible stroke of awesome fortune, I just happened to have three of the Pokemon revealed as Mega Evolution-enabled in this story, making this a very nice little addition. Anyways, I have a new contest. I have about eighty-five reviews right now, which is very close to one hundred. So, if you're the one hundredth reviewer, you get to create an OC that will serve an important role in the sequel. And review-spamming will only count as cheating if you are a guest reveiwer, because they can post on the same chapter multiple times. Well, thanks Annette of Death and Random Gal for your OCs, and thanks you all for reading. And PS, expect the writer of the letter to be important later on... -KawaiiJoltic**_


	22. Before Doomsday- Eevee's Story

_**AN- Behold, the next chapter! This really should have been up a few days ago, but I kept getting distracted. Well, I don't own Pokémon, thanks, and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Prisma: Before Doomsday- Eevee's Story

There could be no escaping it. I had to face my sisters if I wanted to help my friends. It was as simple as that, because I knew what I was seeking.

Walking up to the house, I hid as well as I could in the bushes. Luckily, I could always count on the bushes being large enough to hide behind from Lyra's obsessive care. I snuck closer to the house through the shrubbery, finding an open window close enough to my destination. Cautiously, I dashed for it and bound through the window, landing in the dining room. The table was set, confirming that my sisters were present. Though a door on my right was the library, which I ran into swiftly and silently.

"Hello, dear Evelyn. Pleasure to see you.", A cold voice greeted from the library. From the shadows strode my eldest sister, Gabrielle.

"Enchanted, Gabs.", I snorted in reply, trying my best to show as little of the fear overtaking me as possible.

She rolled her eyes. "This is the book you want, is it not?", she asked as she set a thick book with a maroon cover on the ground. "Legends of Legends- A collections of the tales of the most mysterious Pokémon", the cover read in loopy gold print.

I nodded. "Yes. Now, I'll just take it and be on my way."

She laughed cruelly. "Oh, if only it was that simple, Eevee. You know our agreement; set a paw in this house, you have to evolve. And you've already broken that. When we were at Aunt Celeste's house, we came back to find half of our pantry depleted and the house cleaner than we'd left it."

"Of course, Gabs. But you were not present, so therefore it didn't truly matter.", I replied, attempting to keep my cool. "However, I am fine with evolution, so do not hold it against me."

She smirked and held out a glowing green crystalline stone. "Is that so? Then here is your Thunder Stone. Evolve now, take the power of Thunder."

"Let me rephrase that. I am fine with evolving into anything that is not Jolteon. Leafeon would be nice, or Espeon, even Vaporeon. But not Jolteon."

Gabrielle frowned. "Shame. You know the tradition; first-born Glaceon, second Leafeon, and so-on. You are the sixth, so therefore you must be Jolteon."

I sighed. "Gabs, why must you insist on following that silly tradition? I mean, even if it's how it has always been, why must we keep it that way? I mean, I know for a fact Victoria wanted to be a Umbreon. Gabs, it's not what anyone who is not you wants. Why can't we choose our own way?"

"Evelyn, dear. Our father wanted it to be this way, and now that he is gone, we must carry on his wishes.", she replied.

"But mother did not want it that way.", I retorted. "You always told me as a bedtime story how I was named. Father wanted me to be Jacqueline, per tradition, but mother wanted me to be Sylvia, and they compromised at Evelyn. And you know what Evelyn can be shortened to?" Gabrielle shook her head as if to tell me that I'd gone too far. "Evy, or Eevee. So maybe I'm not meant to evolve."

She looked at me, her eyes filling with a lethal fire. "Go, then! Leave now!", she yelled, literally throwing the book at me. As it hit me, she fired an Ice Beam at me.

"Gabrielle, what are you doing?", I cried as she continued to attack. Jolting back out of the window as fast as I could, I continued to attempt to dodge her attacks. I tried to use the book as a shield, but it didn't help much. So I ran from her, trying to reach the library and praying I'd make it that far. And when I looked back, Gabrielle had collapsed, and a purple fog was exiting her body.

* * *

_**AN- Sorry it was short, but I have a self-challenge that will more than make up for it. I'm going to try to finish this whole fic by the end of September. And there are upwards of twenty chapters left, so it'll be a real challenge, but fun. And remember, the 100th review contest is still going on, so make sure and review! And in case you didn't quite pick it up, all of the Eevee sisters have names that start with the same letter as their Eeveelution. Thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic**_


	23. Before Doomsday- Jigglypuff's Story

_**AN- Wow, if I plan to finish this by the end of September, I need to get to work! So, don't own Pokémon or any of the OCs which in this chapter belong to Fruty Sheep and CherryBlossom1233, and thanks/enjoy!**_

* * *

Neo Prisma: Before Doomsday- Jigglypuff's Story

~Jigglypuff~

The second we got out of the castle and Pikachu told us to spread the word, I ran straight to a video payphone and called up every single person I knew, telling them to meet me at the stage in front of the city park. And while they all complained about me calling at five in the morning without an explanation, they also all were there by the time I'd gotten there.

"Jigglypuff, why are we here?", Torchic asked me when she spotted me.

I quickly plugged in all of the speakers and started shouting into the microphone at my friends. "Listen up, guys! I need you all to spread the following around town; Queen Mew is an oppressive tyrant who locks up any human child that comes near her kingdom, and some who don't. And we are on the brink of war with a guy named Mewtwo, a war that we need to lose! So, any questions?"

Pitch raised her paw in the air. "Um, Jigglypuff-san, how did you find all this out?", she asked loudly.

"From your Onii-san. And Bulbapedia, Duskull, and even Riolu will back me up on this one, so trust me. Any more?"

Chikorita cried out a "Is that all you know? Any evidence?" from a ways away from the stage.

"Well, we're working on getting more info, but we still need to spread the word! Someone make fliers, and everyone else just scream it at anyone who you see. Scream 'Our Queen is a barbaric, evil, power-abusing dictator!' at everyone you can find, please.", I requested.

"You're crazy, and I don't want to get arrested, so no.", Chikorita replied. And all of my friends had the same reply.

"Sorry, but I don't want to get tossed in the Loony Bin."

"Yeah, I don't really want to get beheaded today."

"Jigglypuff, I knew you were quirky, but I didn't think you were nutty."

"Please don't go through with this. I care about your mental and physical well being."

My eyes started to well up with tears. "No. Please, no. Please, you've got to believe me!", I begged.

Everyone left, one by one until Pitch was the only one remaining, standing in front of the stage smiling. "Aren't you going to leave too?", I sniffed.

She shook her head. "No way! I trust you and Onii-san, and I'm happy to help. Tell me what I need to do."

I smirked as I gave my orders. "Can you make some fliers and run around town. Y'know, handing them out and sticking them all over lampposts and telephone poles and coffee shop bulletin boards?"

Pitch nodded joyously and ran off towards the copy-making store, but turned back for a moment. "Wait, what are you going to do?", she asked.

I clutched the microphone and grinned. "I'm going to shout out the facts here for everyone to hear.", I answered.

* * *

"Listen everyone, Queen Mew is evil! She locks up human children in her dungeon and rages war on countries unprovoked!", I shouted at the crowds over and over again. And they always laughed and ridiculed me, saying I was one of those psychotic conspiracy theorists. For example, I heard the following exchange:

"Conspiracy theorists. They are almost amusing at times.", a Misdrevous laughed as she passed.

"Um, I guess?", the male Duskull walking next to her replied, confusedly.

I was a bit hurt by their comments, but I pressed on. Those humans were a cause worth fighting for. Rainbow Resort's future was a cause worth fighting for. _Pikachu _was a cause worth fighting for. Besides, the pain was lessened by the sight of a small yellow mouse darting from the copy-making store and around the town, occasionally passing me and smiling.

And so I continued for quite a while; all "Mew is a tyrant!" and "We are on the precipice of disaster!". I continued until an odd pair stopped in front of me.

"Stop! You have and are committing treason, and if you don't stop, you will be arrested!", A Pansage with a green scarf around her neck exclaimed.

I just screamed out my information even louder. What did I care if I got arrested? Not much, I suppose.

"You are legally obligated to stop, so do so!", The Pansear with her reiterated.

"No!", I shouted. "I am not going to let you all be blind anymore, and I apologize that the two of you are blinded as well!"

The Pokémon around us started taking note of me by this point, and were loudly whispering among themselves. And then an Energy Ball flew at me, courtesy of the Pansage girl, causing me to dart into the sea of people and make a run for it to warn Pitch.

* * *

_**AN- Oh lookie, a wild cliffhanger appeared! *Troll Face* Y'all best be gettin' used to these, sugarcubes. And I "best" stop doing Applejack impressions... Well, thanks to Fruty Sheep for Nature and Volcano, and to CherryBlossom1233 for Mira Shadow and Shade Whisper. Those last two were the Duskull and Misdrevous scoffing at Jigglypuff, BTW. Well, thanks for reading, and remember the 100th review contest is still going on! And PS, last chapter the Eeveelutions were in reverse order for no apparent reason, so sorry if that confused anyone. -KawaiiJoltic **_


	24. Before Doomsday- Duskull's Story

**AN- Don't own Pokemon, Original characters that aren't mine, or anything else. So, thanks and enjoy!**

Neo Prisma: Before Doomsday- Duskull's Story

"Duskull, I am failing to calculate which friend of your's you have called for assistance. Would you care to divulge the results?"

"Course, Bulby-chan!", I cried in response. "Zekora-chan!"

Bulbasaur looked confused momentarily. "Zekora? Isn't she that pop star girl?"

I nodded eagerly. "She sure is! And I know how she can help us!"

And a moment afterwards, a Yamask holding a silvery mask drifted quickly towards us, smiling happily. "Hey, Dusk1 What's up?", she asked.

Taking a deep breath, I explained rapidly. "Well, Queen Mew's evil and we need to break into the Radio Tower to spread the word. Can you help us out?"

She looked at me for a minute before nodding slowly.

"If you need any evidence, I wrote a thesis on the subject a few months ago, and I can revise it with the new information if you give me a moment.", Bulbasaur added.

Zekora simply smiled. "Oh, no need! I trust Duskull, and even if it sounds crazy, it probably isn't that bad."

I smiled inwardly very broadly, but Bulbasaur frowned. "Oh? But I was almost done! I even printed them out while Duskull was calling you up and scheming.", she complained.

"Oh, but that's even better! I was thinking Zekora could talk on the radio about it all, 'cause people would listen to her, and maybe she could read it off of your theseas!", I offered, hoping to cheer my friend up.

"It's 'thesis', not 'theseas'. In fact, 'theseas' is not a proper…"

"No need to rant, Bulby-chan! We can just go now and hijack the Radio Tower!", I interrupted.

Bulbasaur and Zekora both nodded. "Yes, of course. By the way, nice word choice. 'Hijack'; exactly the word I would have used."

Shrugging, I replied that I only knew the word from Mockinglow, and Bulbasaur rolled her eyes and started ranting about how off the physics were in that series.

"You two are such good friends. I miss being able to chat with friends like that.", Zekora lamented. "Fame and long-term friendship just don't coexist happily."

My eyes threatened to spill over with sympathy tears. "I'm so so so sorry, Zekora! That must be, like so awful! I promise I'll be here! And Bulby, too!"

Zekora just smiled, and we set off to the Radio Tower.

We arrived at three very tall towers. One was glass, another had an intricate clock on every side covered with complicated circular markings, and the last was concrete with a metal antenna sticking out from the top, aka the tower we were hijacking.

"The clock faces are pretty aren't they.", Zekora commented offhandedly as we neared the entrance.

"They're Gallifreyian.", Bulbasaur replied. "It just says 'Melodica', the same on all four of them."

Zekora looked at her, confusedly, and I just shrugged again. "So, how are we breaking in again?", I asked.

Bulbasaur glared at me. "Seriously? I thought you'd already worked all of that out."

"I didn't think we'd make it in. So, how about Zekora uses her ghosty powers to float up to the broadcast room and knock everyone out with her Yawn attack, and then we just walk in and say we're friends of her's?", I improvised wildly.

Zekora nodded, and Bulbasur shrugged, which was pretty much approval from her. Then Zekora nodded, took a hold of Bulbasaur's papers, and floated to what looked like the third floor and floated through an open window.

"Not exactly 'ghosty powers', but it works.", I muttered under my breath.

After a minute, she fired a Shadow Ball out of the window, which I took to be an all clear. I then floated towards the door and found it strangely open. Which I guess just eliminated a small step of the process, so it was nice. Bulbasaur soon followed.

"Hey, we're with Zekora, so can you let us up?", I asked the guards, who I then found to be asleep, and those doors also open. Floating up the stariwell with Bulbasaur behind me, I silently wondered why Zekora had needed to knock out all of the guards or how. Bulbasaur was likely wondering the same thing, as I heard her mutter "But Yawn's sleep radius is low…" to herself.

And when we arrived upstairs, we found all Pokemon on the floor asleep, save for a small yellow mouse, Zekora, and two pink puffs, one of which was managing the DJ mic.

"Coming up next on the Kirby Rainbow Radio is Zekora, with a professional-y rant about our leader!", Kirby screamed into the microphone.

_**AN- Yep, you read right, the long-awaited return of Kirby! Well, I did mean to have him back sooner, but I didn't get to it until now. Also, I'm considering rewriting this fanfic at some point, so I want to here your opinions on whether it should remain in first person or change to third person. Well, thanks for reading and I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. And thanks to Fruty Sheep for Zekora! -KawaiiJoltic**_


	25. Before Doomsday- Vulpix's Story

_**AN- Honestly, I even surprised myself with how quickly I got this one up! Well, I don't own anything but my ideas, thanks, and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic **_

* * *

Neo Prisma: Before Doomsday- Vulpix's Story

Munna and I were directed to our current destination by Victini. "My friend Latias should've some intrestin' info for ya. Go see her and her bro, will ya?", she'd ordered. We said we would, and got on a small "vessel" to Southern Island, her home.

"We're getting close, Vulpix-san.", our "vessel", properly named Wailmer King told me. And sure enough, there was a small island materializing in the distance.

"Thank you, King-san.", I said. "Could you please make this quick? I'm not too particularly fond of all this water."

He said nothing, but sped up considerably. "So Vulpix, do you have any idea why Victini asked us to come here?", Munna asked as we neared the island.

I nodded tentatively. "Not sure, but I'm guessing it has something to do with Queen Mew's problems."

"We're here. Please pay the return fare in advance, if you would.", Wailmer instructed as we docked at the island. Up close it was much smaller than I'd imagined. Much smaller and much greener.

I placed my coin pouch on Wailmer's back and got off very carefully, as water still surrounded us. And it was about then when I remembered how nice it was to be landlocked.

Latias and Latios noticed us quickly, as the island was small enough that you could see from one side to the other very easily (which in no way made me feel any better). "Hey, Vulpix-san!", Latias exclaimed upon seeing us. "And Munna-san! Did Victini send you here for my story-thingy?"

"Latias, please at least make it sound more professional.", Latios scolded. "For instance, 'Hello Heather-san and Dianna-san. We have been expecting you. Do you seek information about Mew?'"

"Um, yes. We are.", I replied.

Latias suddenly sat down and produced a thick book from behind her. "Well, then! Here you are; my grandma's old story book. It has a really nice story in it. Do you want me to tell you it?", she asked hopefully.

"Um, sure? Just make it quick; I really don't want to be near water any longer than I have to."

Latias opened the thick book, and then held up a card with what looked like paper cutouts of a Mew and a castle. "Once upon a time there was a lovely Queen who ruled over the country of Rainbow Resort.", she read.

She then held up the next card, and Latios sweatdropped. The card depicted paper cutouts of several Pokémon, what appeared to be humans, and several other species I couldn't name. "Under her rule, all kinds of people coexisted happily. Pokémon, Humans, Equines, Kirbies, and all sorts of others!"

The next card was of the Mew with a smaller Mew, a purple creature that looked a bit like a Mew, and a ghost-like black and white creature. "The Queen had three children. The eldest was a Mew like her mother, but the middle was another creature, known as a Mewtwo from its resemblance to Mew, and the youngest was a mysterious creature none had ever seen before. They dubbed him "Mewity"; a Mew oddity."

She then held up a card depicting Mewity crying and Mew with a malicious look on her face. "But Mew mocked Mewity for his odd appearance, and his odd lack of Mew powers."

The next card had Mewity in a burst of white light, crying even harder. "Mewity took these comments harshly and tried with all of his heart to Transform into something else like his sister could."

And the next card simply had what looked like a mess of black, grey and white in a roughly backwards-L shape. "But Mewity's transformation went horribly wrong, leaving him horribly disfigured."

The next card had the disfigured Mewity fleeing from his still-malicious looking sister. "Mewity was ashamed of himself, so he fled to escape his sister's torment."

On the next card was the Mew Queen lying in bed with Mewtwo holding her hand and crying, and Mew looking overjoyed. "Soon, Queen Mew fell gravely ill and died. As per custom, she left her throne to her eldest child, but without knowing of the monster her daughter was."

The next showed Mew, looking more twisted than ever, sitting in a throne. "Mew became a horrible ruler, making unfair laws and favoring Pokémon over the other creatures unfairly."

The next card was of Mewtwo attacking Mew, an army standing behind each. "Mewtwo noticed her tyranny and gathered an army to attempt to overthrow her. However, Mew had an army of her own and fought back ferociously."

On the next was a firey wasteland with fighters attacking each other. "The battle raged on for years and years"

And on the next, Mewity had started attacking Mew with an army of creatures resembling him. "However, just as it seemed a stalemate was forced, Mewity returned with an army of his own, aiding Mewtwo and very nearly overthrowing Mew."

The next card showed Mew with an army of what looked like legendary Pokémon behind her. "But Mew summoned her fellow Legendary Pokémon and defeated her enemies."

The next and final card showed Mewity and Mewtwo fleeing, along with all of the other non-Pokemon creatures, and Mew still sitting on her throne. "Mew won and banished her foes, saying if they ever were to return she would kill the adults on sight and imprison the children. Mew became known to other countries as Queen Malice, Mewtwo as Prince Crusade, and Mewity as Prince Missingno.."

"So did you like it?", Latias asked hopefully. Munna and I just sat in stunned silence, wondering how that all could be really true.

* * *

AN- Missingno.. Yes, Missingno.. Including him was a plan from the start, and he'll be important later. Also, I plan to post a picture of Mewity on Deviantart, stay make sure to check it out soon. Well, thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic


	26. Before Doomsday- Victini's Story

_**AN- WOW! We reached 2000 views, which amazes me. So, thank you to everyone! And I don't own Pokemon. -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Prisma: Before Doomsday- Victini's Story

The mountains. They were my designated domain, so therefore it was my duty to warn its inhabitants of the area of the oncoming war. And so I flew to find every village I could and tell them everything, which I'd wanted to do for years.

"… an' so ya need to just flee as quickly as ya can, kay?", I finished to a group of Diglett and Dugtrio.

"Yes, ma'am!", the leader repiled. "Everyone, pack 'nything valuable an' meet me by the pine tree."

One of the younger Diglett looked somewhat disappointed. "But, can't we stay an' fight the bad Queen?", he asked his father.

"No, son. It's dang'rous."

"But…"

"No."

"Aww…"

And after a bit of flyin' about and warning everyone, I stumbled upon a colony I'd never seen before. Just several tents in a valley near Melotica, but the odd thing was that there was an odd flag flying outside of it. Of course, it was my job to know everyone in the area, so I went to greet them.

"Oi! This a new settlement 'ere?", I called out as I descended. I caught a closer glimpse of the flag as I did so; a bunch of black, white, grey, and tan dots with a red sword-y looking thing in the center.

Suddenly, the oddest creature I'd ever seen burst out of a tent. It was a mass of fuzzy-looking dots like on the flag in a backwards-L shape. It looked at me and screamed high-pitchedly. "EeP! PlEAsE DOn't hUrt mE! I prOMiSe, I DoN't eVEn kNoW TMTraiNer!"

Aside from the bizarre way she spoke, it was apparent to me that she was horrified of me, so I tried to calm her down. "Uh, I don't Bite, missy. Tell me your name."

"OH! My NaME? WeLL, YoU CoUldN'T proBably pRoNOunCe it, SO I uSAllY gO By M'. BuT MiSSy WoRKs aS WeLl. ThAT's WhAT mY brOTHER CaLLs mE sOMeTImeS.", she replied happily.

"So yer M'. Got it. And what kind a Pokemon are ya? Don't think I've seen yer lot 'round here before."

She swayed to the side, so I took that as her shaking her head. "AcTUAllY, I doN'T KnOW! I mIGtH bE a MEssED UP DiTTo, or MEwiTy, oR SoMEthING DiffEREnT enTIreLY."

"Alrighty, then. Who else is here?", I asked.

"OH, AlL mY frIENDS anD FamILy!", she exclaimed. "I cAN TeLL EverYONE To CoME oUT heRE anD MeEt yOU! WhaT'S YOuR naME aGAIn?"

"Victini."

She took what seemed to be a deep breath and yelled loudly. "EvERYoNE! MiSS vICTINI iS hErE! ShE's NIcE, sO CoME ouT heRe TO MeEt HeR!"

Suddenly the area filled with creatures much like M'. Some were red, yellow, pink, or blue, but they all looked like a mess of random, fuzzy dots. All except one tall purple cat.

"Hey Mewtwo! Nice to meetcha! I'm Victini!", I called. Mewtwo turned and glared as soon as his eyes landed on me.

"So, you are here to try to stop us for your precious usurper? Well, tell her this; 'No way in heck are we stopping until you are dead.'.", he replied hostilely.

I drifted closer to him. "No, I don't work with her! I actually hate her. My friends and I are trying to show everyone else how awful she is, and I was here to spread the word in my domain."

Mewtwo laughed. "Lovely, she couldn't even keep her own court loyal! That means we might not have to face a Legendary onslaught. So, miss Victini, tell me how you found this out?", he asked happily. He then turned around and called to a creature looking nearly identical to M'. "Hey, Missingno., you wouldn't believe it, but this Victini is Anti-Mew!"

Missingno. approached us rapidly, hovering just a little bit off the ground. "ThAT Is PeCULiAR. PrAY TeLL mIss, wHY?"

It struck me as odd and somewhat endearing how Missingno. was talking so formally with his odd impediment. "Um, I've always figured Mew was hidin' something', but then my friends found out that she had locked up a bunch of humans for no good reason, so we decided to do something' 'bout it."

Mewtwo giggled in pleasure, and Missingno. moved a bit closer. "MiSS, YoUR frIENDS mUSt bE VeRY cLeVEr. MosT ImpreSSiVE. PRaY tELL, hOW?"

"Um, dumb luck, really."

Missingno. laughed. "Of COuRsE. WhAT mORE sHouLd I eXPeCt fRoM tHiS mAD wORld. WeLL, ThIS StrOKe oF LucK hAS bEeN mOSt FOrtUNaTE. MiSS vIctInI, I SInCerely hOPe To sEE yOU fIGHting WiTH uS toMoRRow."

"Thanks. Wait, tomorrow? As in 'we're attacking Neo Prisma tomorrow' tomorrow?"

* * *

_**AN- So, Fruty Sheep, funny you should ask about 000shipping… Yeah, that's the plan, anyways. BTW, if anyone has any objections to me killing off their OCs, tell me now. Well, thanks for reading as always! -KawaiiJoltic**_


	27. Before Doomsday- Hawthorne's Story

_**AN- And we're back! Almost to 100 reviews, so keep reviewing! So, I don't own anything that's not my own idea, thanks, and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Prisma: Before Doomsday- Hawthorne's Story

-Hawthorne-

"Hey, Red! What was that all about?", I yelled after the Zorua that had just bolted out the door.

She turned around and glared at me. "You know exactly what that was about!"

I approached her slowly and shook my head. "No, I don't. I know you got mad at me on that date a few months back, but I don't know why. Am I just being stupid?"

She scoffed and turned around. "Y'know, girls don't really appreciate it when you flirt with other girls when you're on a date with them."

"What?", I asked. I thought back very carefully to that night;

"_Wow, this pasta is great! Rattata Meatballs are great! But spicy, though.", Red had commented as she stuffed her face with her dinner._

"_Glad you like it. See, I told you you'd like this place!", I replied. I noticed she was out of water, so I called a waitress, who happened to be a Ponyta over. "Hey Hot Stuff, grab my girl more water, would you?", I'd joked._

_Suddenly, Red looked at me and her eyes narrowed. She hadn't spoken much for the rest of the night, and hadn't returned any of my calls ever since…_

"Oh, you thought I was flirting with that Ponyta?", I asked as realization dawned on me. "I was kidding! I mean, Ponyta, 'Hot Stuff'; I thought it was a good joke! I didn't mean it like that at all, Red."

She turned her head back towards me. "Wait, you weren't flirting with her?"

"Nope! I might be a flirt, but even I can draw a line."

She shook her head in disbelief. "No way. Was I really mad at you all that time over a pun?", she asked herself. "Am I really that possessive?"

"Red, it's fine. Don't sweat it. We can just start over.", I offered.

She smiled at me sadly. "You know, I really did like you. And I still do. So yeah, let's take this from the top; I'm Red Feather."

"And I have a name that is way longer than necessary. So, do me a favor and stick with Hawthorne, would you?"

She laughed, and flung a glowing black stone on a chain at me. "Here, stupid-face! Your sister wanted me to give this to you."

I looked at it, not recognizing it in the least. "Hey, Omen!", I called. "Mind telling me what this weird stone is?"

My sister stepped out of the shop, cringing a bit at the early light. "That note referred to it as a 'Mega Stone'. I think it makes you stronger in battle once activated.", she reported.

"Never heard of it. How do you activate it?"

Omen dashed back inside and called out. "Just say 'I summon the power of the Mega Stone', but not now; I don't know if it can be used multiple times."

"Okay…", I replied. "Why do we need a Mega Stone again?"

Red then told me the craziest story I'd ever heard, swearing it was completely true.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're saying Humans are real, Mew is evil, and some guy who's been dead since the Dark Ages wrote you a note saying to fight back? And it's true?", I asked in disbelief.

"Yep. 'Fraid so."

"Okaaay. Then why do I need the stone?"

Red took a deep breath. "Mew and Mewtwo are going to war very soon, and we need to take down Mew from the side and/or stop Mewtwo from destroying the city."

"Okay, then. Who's our war general, then?"

"Pikachu Larson. And I need to find him and Vulpix stat. You two are coming with me, by the way.", Red stated as she bolted off towards Archir Village.

"Wait! Can I please stay inside where it's not bright?", Omen called to her. Her silence was taken as a no by us both as we followed her.

* * *

_**AN- Behold! An actual couple! Well, kind of, at least. I mean, we do have KnightShipping and MoonshineShipping (names courtesy of Fruty Sheep, I kept the original names), but this is the first couple minted in this subsidary. So, does anyone Crimson's new icon? I drew it, so it isn't that great, but you could barely see the old one. And we're almost to 100 reviews! Just three more, so hurry up and review. And if you need any extra incentive, the prize is now two OCs being in the sequel in a major-ish role. So, all credit for Red and the twins goes to Random Gal and AnnetteofDeath, and thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic**_


	28. Before Doomsday- Mudkip's Story Part Two

_**AN- So, I'm posting a new chapter. Expect another very soon. :) I don't own any of the OCs in this chapter- LimitlessHorizon owns Dewy and Noctus, Nuvaroo owns Scorpius the Scorupi, and NineTales627 owns Ritz. So, thanks, I don't own Pokemon, and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Prisma: Before Doomsday- Mudkip's Story Part Two

"Hello, Dewey Decimal System! Can you help me out with something?" I cried out to the assistant Duosion librarian of the local library, who was reading rapidly.

He screamed softly in surprise, but said nothing. "Rivera-san, it would do you well to not bother Levin-san while he is reading.", the Noctowl librarian scolded.

"Sorry, Noctus-san! I can find someone else!", I replied as I went to find someone else to help me find books on what I needed to look for.

I soon stumbled across a Shiny Rufflet. "Hi, Ritz!", I greeted.

Ritz looked up slowly. "Um, hello Mudkip-san. What do you need?", he asked softly.

"I'm looking for a book, and since the librarians are mad at me, I thought you would be able to help!"

He nodded and stood up from his seat, plucking out and wiping off one of his feathers with a wet wipe to serve as a bookmark. "Sure, I guess. What do you need a book on?"

I shrugged. "Oh, just Queen Mew, something called the Chains of Blood, or humans. Anything come to mind?"

Ritz looked at me as if I were a Tauros stampede and he was a grazing Deerling. "There wouldn't be anything about that kind of stuff here. This library's contents are just as monitored by Mew as the rest. Sorry, I really wish I could help, but it's hopeless.", he apologized.

"Oh, okay! Thanks any- Wait, you know about that kind of stuff?"

He nodded. "I'm not from anywhere in Rainbow Resort, and stories like that are widespread. In fact, the whole reason I moved here is so bounty hunters wouldn't pursue me anymore for my shininess. I don't think I know any more than you would, though.", he explained.

"Alright. Thanks anyways.", I said as I went to look for another library. On my way out though, I literally ran into Eevee.

"Eevee, what are you doing here? I thought you were at your sisters' house. And what happened to you?", I asked, because I saw that she was covered in dirt, slightly singed, and nearly unconscious.

"Gabrielle… Possessed… Gastly… Book… Here…", she muttered as she let go of the book she'd been carrying with her mouth.

Suddenly, a Scorupi wearing a nurse's hat scuttled over to us and whipped out a first-aid kit. "Here, kid. I have lots of Hyper Potions and Ice Heals.", he muttered as he opened it. "Mudkip, she'll be fine. I promise. But, if she came all the way here like this to give you that book, you really do need to read it.", he ordered.

I whipped open the book to find a story called "Vincula Sanguinem" circled in highlighter on the table of contents. I turned it to page 548 as it said and found an illustration of a double-helix-y sword and a story;

_Once upon a time, Dialga and Palkia fought endlessly with Giratina in an endless war (see Time-space war, page 383). Arceus then enlisted the help of Heatran, Cresselia, and Darkrai to create the sword Vincula Sanguinem, or Chains of Blood to imprison them until they could learn to live peacefully. They were released in time, but the sword was kept around just incase it would be needed again. It was eventually taken by Rayquaza, (or in some versions of the myth Mewtwo,) and used to attempt to imprison Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, and Victini (and in some iterations Shaymin, Meloetta, and Phione as well). Mew was able to reverse it, however, and instead slay Rayquaza/Mewtwo, and took over his domain. The land is today known as Rainbow Resort (see Rainbow Resort foundation myth- page 412). The current whereabouts of the sword are unknown, but it is said it possibly fell into the hands of Mewity's clan (see Mewity- page 234)._

Um, Eevee, what's a Mewity?", I asked. Eevee didn't respond, so I tried to find page 234, only to find it wasn't there. There was a page 233, and a page 235, but no 234.

"Huh. That's weird.", I commented aloud. "I guess I'm going to have to see if anyone else knows."

"Try looking under Missingno.!", Ritz suggested from behind me. I tried, but the entry for Missingno. just said "See Mewity, page 234.".

"Nothing. Guess I'll just have to see if anyone else found anything on Mewity.", I commented. "Thanks anyways, Ritz."

"No problem! Your friend is waking up, by the way."

I turned to see Eevee trying to stand. I rushed beside her so she could use me as a support. "You okay, girl?", I asked. She nodded, which didn't entirely convince me. "We need to go find the others. You up for it?". She nodded again, and so we stumbled off to find the others.

* * *

_**AN- And might I just say that I totally forgot about Vincula Sanguinem. And that Vincula Sanguinem is a hassle to spell and type. Yeah, so hope this clears up any confusion about the relation of Mew and the sword (I am not typing it again!). So, thank you for reading, and thanks to the owners of the OCs! -KawaiiJoltic**_


	29. Before Doomsday- Kida's Story

_**AN- Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, but here is the next chapter. Pokemon is Gamefreak's and Kida and Darkrai belong to DragonPrincess. So, thanks and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Prisma: Before Doomsday- Kida's Story

~Kida~

"Kida, please hurry up so we can leave. This is important.", Darkrai called into my room.

"No.", I replied. "Yuki wanted us to meet her in the park, so we need to do that, right? I mean, since we thought she was dead for years, it's only polite."

"Just pack. If Yuki's right about having broken out, and if my information is correct, we need to leave the country as soon as we can.", Darkrai explained. "Now, where to? How about the Mushroom Kingdom? It's nice this time of year, cool and cloudy."

I burst out of the door with my pink roller suitcase in one hand and a taco in the other. I took a bite out of it as I inputted my opinion. "I've always thought Corneria would be cool. Can we go there?"

"No, and where did you get that taco?", Darkrai asked.

"My secret taco stash! And why not? It would be safe."

"Kida,", Darkrai sighed. "Corneria is another planet all together."

"But you have friends that could get us there, right?", I asked sweetly. "'Cause if we go to Corneria and to Yuki's meeting, then I'll come with you."

Darkrai looked highly annoyed. "You don't have much of a choice in this matter. But fine, we'll go to Corneria. I'm sure Giratina could get us there."

"And Yuki.", I added.

"You can go to see Yuki.", he snarled. "But I won't. I'll drop you off at the park on my way to arrange things with Giratina."

"Fine.", I huffed. "But Yuki wanted to talk to you."

"Tough luck. I'll call a cab."

* * *

"Kida!", Yuki cried in delight. "Lovely to see you in person after all this time. But, where's Darkrai?"

"Getting us tickets to Corneria.", I sighed. "Ooh, are those tacos?", I asked hopefully as I noticed a plastic bag by the bench she was sitting on.

Yuki smiled broadly and handed me two of them. "Well, I guess it's fine. Nico didn't come either. And why and how are you going to Corneria?

"Oh, Darkrai" I paused to take a bite of my taco. "wanted us to" I took another. "flee the country" And another "Wow these are good! Thanks! I forgot how awesome you are!"

Yuki looked irritated. "Yes, go on. And with less pauses."

"Because of something he heard about Queen Mew.", I continued. "Not sure what, but you and Nico randomly appearing made him think it was important to leave now. I didn't want to leave, but Darkrai said we could come here first and go to Corneria if I agreed."

Yuki looked confused. "Queen Mew? Huh. Well, I did here one of the guards night before last talking about some sort of war. Maybe that's it? And I know the Pokemon who helped us break out were having some sort of meeting about something, but I left to come find you before I could hear any of it. I wonder if that could have anything to do with it?"

"Oh,", I commented. "That doesn't sound good. A war? No wonder Darkrai was so eager to get us out of here.". I ate the second taco as I thought. "I've got it!", I exclaimed after a minute.

"Got what?"

"You can come with us to Corneria! I mean, I'm sure Darkrai wouldn't mind, and you'd be safer!", I offered hopefully.

Yuki shook her head sadly. "Sorry Kida, but I can't. I mean, I can't leave behind all of my other friends."

I was sad and worried for a second, but kept smiling; I didn't want to make her feel worse. "Oh well. It's fine, I get it. I wouldn't want to leave my friends either, but I'm kind of being forced."

"Thanks. And please tell Darkrai that Nico will forgive him in time.", she said as she gestured her head towards the cab that had pulled up.

"Kida, Giratina said he would take me to Corneria, and I'll Shadow Shroud you there. Now, we need to go, now!", Darkrai called.

"Bye Yuki. Good luck.", I called as she held out the rest of the taco bag to me. "And thanks for the tacos."

"Goodbye, Kida.", she called to me as I jumped in the cab.

* * *

_**AN- So, we have an important announcement. Last chapter, we broke 100 reviews! And the grand prize winner is... *pause for dramatic affect***_

_**Bluelilac Eevees!**_

_**So please submit two OCs at your earilest convinence! The only restrictions is that they must be fighters and close friends. Not even a species restriction this time. Thank you all so much; I never dreamed this possible! So thanks to DragonPrincess for her OCs and thank you all for reading! -KawaiiJoltic**_


	30. Before Doomsday- Freeze's Story

**_AN- Sorry it's been so long! But good news; it looks like this is the third-to-last Before Doomsday story. Good, I'm sick to death of typing Before Doomsday. Well, I don't own Pokémon, or the Koumes, who belong to Fruty Sheep. Thanks and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic_**

* * *

Neo Prisma: Before Doomsday- Freeze's Story

-Freeze-

Mew-sama, how may we be of service to you?", I asked as we burst into the throne room.

"P-please milady,", Nature stammered. "We'll do anything to h-help our country."

Queen Mew smirked and threw iron wristlets like the kind the guard force war at us. "I like your spirit, kids. And we need all the help we can get. Tell me, what did Infernape say about the sword."

"I believe he said he got it from something called the 'Glitch Force'.", I recalled as I slipped the wristlet on.

Queen Mew looked concerned. "I pray that isn't correct.", she sighed.

"Why, your highness?"

"The Glitch Force are some of our oldest enemies.", she told. "My grandmother banished them from this land three thousand years ago when one of them attempted to usurp her. Or technically, their predecessors. They have attempted to invade us before, but we have always been able to stop them in time. But now, they have a full-blown army and will be difficult indeed to defeat. But we shall manage."

Suddenly, a green Pokémon burst into the room with a pop and a blue vortex. "And might I ask when we're due for invasion?", it asked slyly.

"Should be less than a week now.", Queen Mew, who looked worried reported.

"Mew-san, we have two days. The eighteenth", the Pokémon stated flatly

I offered our services hurriedly; "Your highness, what can we do to help?"

"I do have a job for you, children.", Queen Mew answered. "Please, go out and make sure no one suspects anything. I do not wish to scare them."

"Mew, honestly! You ought to warn everyone, tell them to evacuate!", the Pokémon scolded, acting rather rudely for being speaking to royalty.

Queen Mew glared at her. "Patience, Celebi. If you may recall, we face the sea in the south and east, are bordered with Altea and Unova, which we aren't allied with, and the enemy is coming from the north."

"Celebi. That would explain why she's acting all superior to the Queen.", Nature whispered loudly.

Celebi looked confused. "But Altea is..."

"Patience!", Queen Mew reiterated.

"We will defend the city and keep everyone calm, your Highness!", Volcano roared enthusiastically.

"Yes ma'am!"

"And whatever else we must do!", Nature added.

Celebi looked at us with vague interest. "Before you go, please tell me why you are in this city in the first place. You seem to be from the area of Virdi Town, so what brings you here?"

"Our Sensei's last wishes were for us to defend this city.", I reported, trying to speak respectfully.

"Alright, then. Why was he dying?", she asked pointedly.

"Old age, your Highness."

"And his name?"

"Sensei..."

"Wait!", Queen Mew interjected. "You really must leave. I fear that my country may grow suspicious and restless, which mustn't happen."

"Yes ma'am!", the three of us saluted.

* * *

"Koume-san, you may enter.", Queen Mew ordered absentmindedly.

"Your Highness, what did you call me here for? And why just me?"

"I did not wish to leave us unguarded.", she answered. "I fear the castle has been breached by associates of the Glitch Force."

"Excuse me?", I exclaimed, not knowing what she meant.

"They have released powerful, destructive beasts from this castle and released them into the city. And I also suspect that they are trying to plant unrest in the citizens.", the Queen reported.

"So what must we do?", I asked. "Recapture the monsters? Imprison the spies? Spy on the enemy?"

Queen Mew smiled slightly. "I see no need for any of those things. I have already sent someone to spy, and I see no need to worry about the beasts. They should be harmless enough; they were only nymphs."

"So what must we do?"

"Stop the traitors from spreading unrest at all costs. It would be such a shame to see my people worried.", she stated mournfully.

"Yes ma'am!", I exclaimed as I began to leave, until I remembered something else. "But might I ask what kind of monster it was?"

Mew shook her head slowly in discontent. "A horrible, ancient kind that was banished from this land long ago. Some attempt to sneak back into this country, but we slay them on sight. Unless, of course, it is a nymph, in which case we show mercy and imprison it until it matures. And then we slay them as well."

"But why? Are the young not dangerous?"

She nodded. "Yes. And it would lay heavy on my conscious to know I have killed children."

I knew I needed to leave soon, so I just made certain I knew what to do. "So we must just stop the rebels from causing unrest?"

"Yes. Now hurry, for tomorrow is the eighteenth.", Queen Mew ordered forcefully.

* * *

**_AN- And there we go! Only two more of those left! Now before you all stop paying attention, I have a new poll on my page, which will be highly crucial to a future fic, so please go vote now! And here's the plan for the next few chapters;_**

**_31- Before Doomsday- Chimecho's (new character) story_**

**_32- Before Doomsday- Lucario's Story _**

**_33- An epilogue leading into the next several chapters. _**

**_34-39- The long-awaited battle. Now with 20% more pointless Doctor Wo puns! It's not humorous, though. It will be slightly dramatic, actually. _**

**_40- The epilogue, which will lead into the sequel. _**

**_So, there you have it! Thanks again to everyone for reading, and Fruty Sheep for the Koumes. -KawaiiJoltic_**


	31. Before Doomsday- Chimecho's Story

_**AN- This chapter can be taken as a successor to Duskull's story. And I'm also trying third-person! So, I don't own Pokémon, thanks, and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic**_

* * *

Neo Prisma: Before Doomsday- Chimecho's Story

Chimecho was just your everyday, average Pokemon. Nothing too special, and with a monotonous job that she absolutely loved. Sure it didn't leave too much time for things like a social life or sleep, but it thrilled her. And this job was officially called Caretaker of the Clock Tower.

This job entailed one thing; making sure the clock tower rang perfectly on time every hour without fail. Most would have been bored to death by this, as you had to be present for every single ring to make sure it was on time, but Chimecho loved it all. She loved trying to see how many different ways it could and would ring, and never failed to marvel at the gorgeous machinery. And it wasn't like she didn't have plenty of entertainment in there. For instance, a radio, which is where today's story starts.

It was exactly twenty-eight minutes, seventeen seconds, and one hundred and eighty-seven milliseconds past eleven. Chimecho was sweeping up the second floor of the tower when she heard some odd noises coming from her radio. First a lullaby-like song, that was not at all similar to the peppy pop song that had been playing a second ago. And just as Chimecho started to wonder if a nap on the floor was a good idea, it was replaced by the most screechy, obnoxious, wailing Chimecho had ever heard. And then a high pitched male voice cried out from the radio.

"Hiya, Rainbow Resort! This is DJ Kirby on Prisma Hits 102.5! Your other DJ is experiencing some technical difficulties, so you get to listen to me now! Coming up next on Kirby Rainbow Radio is Zekora, with a professional-y rant about our leader! That's right people, a expose about Queen Mew herself! Take it away, Zekora!"

Chimecho quickly abandoned the sweeping and listened to a very well written essay about Queen Mew. How she had hostilely taken over a small country without provocation, that she purposely blocked a great deal of media from the city about things like that, and several other horrible things. Chimecho had to quickly monitor the Noon Ringing, but returned to find another voice speaking.

"Listen, Mew isn't the only one who's been an oppressive leader. Her ancestor banished all species but Pokémon from this land forever! And her own brothers were banished as well.", another, female voice exclaimed.

"Yes. Her brothers Mewtwo and Mewity were banished forever for attempting to free the country from her.", another girl added.

"And why have you not heard this legend before? Because Mew banned all books mentioning it, or at least tore out the pages talking about it!", yet another voice added enthusiastically.

There was a short silence, and then another voice, a high-pitched female one, yelled "Hey, if you can see Clock Court from your window, go look! It's important!"

Chimecho quickly turned up her radio and drifted over to the window to see an odd demonstration, with odd creatures in the midst. Odd, pale creatures that were tall and not at all like any Pokémon she'd ever seen. The Pokémon in the demonstration had formed a barrier around a Pansear and a Pansage, who were bound to a light post by a rope and chains.

"To those seeing our little demonstration,", the voice continued. "the not-Pokémon creatures are humans, which have been imprisoned in Mew's dungeon for pretty much their whole lives at no fault of their own. And if you don't know what a human is, well, play Kingdom Hearts or Mario or something! Humans are all over pop culture!"

Chimecho had to go monitor the One-o'-clock ring as she reveled in that revelation. She both could and couldn't believe that someone would imprison people for no fault of their own but species. And she took all of the radio people's words as true. She believed them not because she saw the humans, but because they were as committed as they were to helping. And she believed their next note as well; "Tomorrow, we are going to war with Mewtwo, so everyone, flee now!"

* * *

**_AN- So, next chapter and the next will tie the Before Doomsday series together, and then war! Oh, and thanks to Fruty Sheep for Nature and Volcano, who got tied to a lamppost in this chapter. Thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic_**


End file.
